The Challenger
by PuddlezOnThaMoon
Summary: Near has a secret and now she has come to stay at Wammy's house. Shadow. Nears one and only sister. But questions are being raised questions which the two don't want to answer. Why can't Near and Shadow stand each other? plz read/review NearXMelloXMattXOC
1. Prologue

The Challenger

Prologue 

Near was the smartest child in Wammy's house. He was number one. The best. Everyone knew he would become L's successor, yet still they tried. They tried to beat him, to surpass him. But truthfully they didn't know what they were trying for. They all wanted to like Near. To be him.

Near was a mystery. He was like a new book. Unspoiled, surprising. He was like a code. Everyone wanted to decipher him. To discover the message. Near was like a mouse. He shied away from others. He was quiet and secretive.

To Near everyone else wasn't there. The other voices in the room were merely whispers. They were 'them' and Near was 'him'. Everyone else was a phrase Near knew all to well. They weren't 'friends' or 'companions' or even 'classmates'. They were 'everyone else'.

Near was Near. In his own little world. He didn't need anyone. He was a genius who everyone else wanted to be. He was a code that no one could crack, but they all still tried. He was a loner who didn't need friends nor want them.


	2. Chapter 1: Rainy Days

The Challenger

Chapter One: Rainy Days

It was raining hard when Roger put the phone down that early morning. He recalled the conversation he had just had. He sighed thinking back.

"Watari I can not do this to him," Roger said in a stern voice. "Roger there is no one else, it's too risky. We need you to take on this responsibility. L said there is no one else he can trust". Roger sighed, "Fine".

Roger looked over at the clock hanging on his office wall. "Time to go," he said to himself. It was early no one was up. He wrote a note saying where he was going and why. He then drove off into the cold rainy morning.

Mello was growing impatience as he waited for Matt to finish off in the bathroom. "Hurry up Matt!" he yelled as he banged on the door of Matt's shower.

He then turned and lent back against the wall. He herd someone come into the room and looked up only to see Near standing there. Mello glared and looked back at the ground.

The small, pale, white-haired boy just walked up to the nearest sink and began washing something in it. Mello over and saw Near rinsing out a cup.

"We do have a kitchen idiot," Mello thought just as Matt walked out of the shower.

His hair was wet and looked a dark shade of red. The two left the bathroom and headed back to their own room. Wammy's house was quiet that morning the hallways were deserted and an eerie silence fell upon them.

When they reached their room they put their things away and went to the dinning hall. The walk there too was very quiet.

Once in the dinning hall the regular talkative nature of Wammy's seemed to overtake the quiet morning. Mello and Matt sat at their table eating breakfast.

"Matt," Matt looked up at Mello. "Yeah," he said shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Why is it so quiet this morning?" Matt looked at him strangely.

"It's been quiet?" Matt asked confused. "Think Matt the hallways were practically deserted it's Saturday morning and the hallways are deserted.

They don't seem to go," said Mello. Matt thought about it carefully for a few seconds then nodded. "It has been pretty quiet, I'll go ask Linda if she knows why," he said as he got up.

Linda was the orphanages official gossip magazine, though she wasn't a magazine. Matt walked up to where Linda and her friends sat. "Hi Matt what's up?" she asked in a high, perky tone.

"Ah not much Linda. Do you know why Wammy's is so quiet?" he asked. She smiled "Oh yes Roger left real early this morning to go pick up a new kid," she said still smiling.

"A new kid?" Matt thought "Mello isn't going to like this". "Okay thanks," he said then walked off to tell Mello.

When he sat back down and had made himself comfortable he told Mello the news "Roger has gone to get a new kid". "A new kid," said Mello. "The last time Roger went to _get_ a new kid Near showed up, not to mention when he picked me up," Mello thought to himself.

"Is this 'new kid' really _that_ important?" He was distracted from his thoughts when a boy ran into the dining hall yelling "Rogers back! Rogers back!"

The hall immediately was filled with kids darting off to meet this 'new kid'. When someone new arrived at Wammy's it was like when you drop water on an ant's mound.

New kids were like new toys. Everyone wanted to have the first play. To some new kids were a new challenge, a new mystery. They wanted to know who they were, where they came from, how they got here and more.

To others they were a chance to make a new friend, to add to their ongoing group that got larger by the day.

To Mello they were a nuisance they got welcomed like heroes and most of them were weird or idiots. The large group of kids surround a frantic Roger and the figure next to him.

Mello didn't move closer to get a better look, he didn't care.

Instead he looked around he was surprised by what he saw. In the corner stood Near. Near too didn't care much for new arrivals he was normally in his room or sitting somewhere stacking things.

But today he was here trying to see to get a glimpse of this newbie. Near looked at the group of children without success.

They were tightly packed together and he would have to climb on something in order to see. "Quiet!" yelled Roger the group quieted down.

"I would like to introduce our latest's arrival at Wammy's Shadow," he said gesturing to the figure beside him.

"Now Shadow has had a long journey and she would like some rest," he said as the children began to step aside.

Mello watched as the two made their way through the crowd. Just as they passed him the figure turned it's hooded head and looked at him.

Mello didn't see her face but he did see her eyes however. Two pale blue eyes which just stared at him. When the two had walked past Mello looked over to where Near was.

He had disappeared. Mello and Matt went back to their room only to be surprised when they saw Roger standing outside their door.

"Mello, Matt," he greeted " Shadow is staying in the room next door I told her to come to you two if she needs anything okay?" Mello looked over to where the door was.

"Okay Roger," said Matt he then dragged Mello into their room. "So she is next door," muttered Matt. He smiled to himself then planted himself against the wall.

"Matt what are you doing?" asked Mello. "shh I am listening," Matt replied he then grabbed Mello's wrist and pushed him against the wall.

At first there was nothing then they heard a Linkin Park song playing. Mello pulled Matt and himself off of the wall "Matt this is stupid, besides I hat Linkin park".

The two boys went about their usual Saturday business. Matt played his games while Mello studied. "Hey Mello I wonder why that girl Shadow is here.

You know I wonder if she is hot?" Matt said as he attempted to kill a crazy, rampaging dinosaur. "Shut up Matt I'm studying," growled Mello.

"You know she could look like one of those models you see in those magazines," said Matt as he began to think about _those models_.

"Or she could just be really ugly like Linda and half the girls here," grumbled Mello. Matt turned around so he was facing Mello.

"So I guess your going to go see?" said Matt. "No Matt I am going to study for my biology test," replied Mello irritability.

"Fine then I guess I will go see and if she is hot I guess that means I get her," he mumbled. Mello shook his head.

"Matt I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work". "What am I trying to do?" asked Matt innocently.

"You want me to go over there waist the whole afternoon getting to know her just because your to shy to do it yourself," muttered Mello.

Matt rolled his eyes "Whatevs I'm going downstairs," and Matt got up and left the room.

As Matt walked past the door where Shadow was he looked at it cautiously. He paused and considered knocking. But then changed his mind.

He went to the common room to see if anything interesting was going on. When he walked in it was quiet as normal. He then noticed someone in the corner. Shadow.

"Okay Matty be cool just go up and ask her her name," Matt said to himself. He walked over to where she was. She still had her hood on and didn't move.

Matt walked toward the lounge which she sat on but the turned and walked over to a different lounge.

He got up and tried again. As he was about to ask her name a voice said "What the hell are you doing?" Matt was surprised at first then realized it had come from Shadow.

"Ahh," he said "Who are and what do you want?" she demanded.

"I am Matt hi nice to meet you," he said awkwardly. "Well then Matt," she said his name in a sour tone " can you please get lost".

"Hey at least she said please, "Matt thought to himself. "Why you look kind of lonely," he answered.

"Listen here smartass go take a hike cause I really don't care who you are or why you're here or what the best thing to do is, and I don't wanna' join your lil'' group or be your best friend.

In other words I'm not interested so get lost!" she yelled. "She reminds me of Mello," he thought. "Okay nice meeting you," he said and turned to walk off just as Mello walked into the room.

"Matt there you are!" he yelled "When you said you're going downstairs I presumed you wouldn't be this long!"

At that moment Shadow got up and yelled "will you get lost it was nice and quiet in here before you two idiots came!" Mello glared at her.

"Don't speak to me like that newbie," he threatened. "Oh what are you going to do about it huh, shoot me see if I care," she replied in a mocking tone.

"You know you really need to screw your head on the right way, or one day it's going to get punched in!" Mello warned. "Be my guest you can't lay a hand on me," she sneered.

Mello glared at her she just looked him straight in the eye. "Mello lets go," said Matt as he pulled his friend away.

"Yeah that's right walk off with your lil' boyfriend," she said, that did it. Mello turned around in an attempt to hit her but she merely leaned backwards and his fist passed over her face.

"You suck," she commented and Mello ran at her, Matt tried to grab him but failed. "Mello wait you can't hit a girl!" he yelled.

Mello grabbed Shadows wrist and pinned her against a wall. "It's clear who is stronger in this situation," he said glaring at her.

"Let's see what the little smartass really looks like," and Mello reached up and pulled the hood off of her head.

Long white strands of hair tumbled down onto her shoulders. She opened her closed eyes to revel their pale, ocean blue colour.

Mello let go of her wrist, Matt's mouth dropped open. The children in the room stared at her. At that moment Roger ran into the room.

A young child had gone to get him when Mello and Shadow started fighting. "Mello!" he yelled but was too was shocked. "You- you," stuttered Matt, "You look so much like Near," finished Mello.

It was true Shadow looked more then 'so much' like Near. They were almost identical. Her eyes were a much lighter blue then Nears, which didn't even look blue.

Her hair was long it came down past her shoulder's almost waist length but at the moment it rested on top of them.

She glared at Mello her eyes piercing through him. A loud bang! Sounded and everyone looked to where it had come from.

Near stood there his eyes wide at the sight of Shadow. Did he know she looked so much like him? It was like he was staring in mirror.

"S-Shadow," he whispered. She shoved past Mello and Roger and walked out of the room. Near looked at the ground "how," was all he said before turning and running out of the room too.

"Near I am so sorry," Roger called after Near he to then ran out. Mello couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Near and Shadow who are they?" he thought.

Mello turned and left the room he walked in the opposite direction he normally did to go to his room. But he wasn't going to his room. He had to speak with Near.

He knocked hard on Near's door. Near opened the door a tiny bit. "Hello Mello, what may I help you with" he asked in his usual voice.

"Near I need to talk to you about what just happened, let me in," ordered Mello. Near hesitated then opened the door. Mello walked into his room it was plain and tidy, nothing like his and Matt's.

"Near do you know this girl? Why does she look so much like you?" Near sat down in his usual position with his knee up against his chest.

" Mello I do know Shadow," he hesitated at her name " and I know it came as a shock to all how much she looks like me," he answered. "Who is she Near? How do you know her? Why is she here? Near what the hell is going on, it's like looking at you in a mirror though with long hair!" Mello was stressed he began pacing back and forth.

"Mello I will answer all your questions I suppose I can't hide the truth any more now that _she_ is here. Please sit down your pacing is making me dizzy".

Mello did as he was told and listened. "Shadow and I have know each other for a long time, though we are not close.

Frankly she is the only person I really and truly dislike. Or as you would say _hate_". Mello was surprised Near could actually feel hatred? "Shadow is my sister Mello," Near said in a quiet tone as if he was embarrassed to be related to her.

Mello's eyes widened "Of course that will explain the resemblance," he thought. "But then why didn't she come to Wammy's with Near? And if she is related does that mean she is smart like him too? Would she be able to surpass me?"

Okay first chapter to my story YAY! If I get a few reviews on this one I will keep updating if not then I don't really se why I should. So TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Anyways I don't own Death Note (too bad, if I did then Kira would have had a way more painful death, I would of made the anime series longer and Matt, Mello and L wouldn't be dead they'd all live happily ever after!!! Oh plus I would put Beyond Birthday in the anime) But I do own my character Shadow *dramatic music * I really have no idea why I related her to near (it's cause of the hair, Near has mad hair!! It's white so rebel) but anyways review if u likey then say so and I will update soon kk. Cyaz


	3. Chapter 2: The Naming Game

The Challenger

Chapter Two: The naming game 

Shadow slammed the door to her room. She instantly turned on her laptop and put on 'My Chemical Romance'.

"God i hate you Near!" she yelled. She passed a mirror and looked at her reflection. Her long white hair, her blue eyes, her pale skin she grabbed a random object off her bed and pegged it at the opposite wall.

It hit the wall with a bang! And a crash! She then realized what it had been. She ran over to pick up the picture frame, which had now shattered glass everywhere.

She pulled the photo from its remains.

A woman with long, light blonde hair and a man with dark black hair. A tear slid down her check, she wiped it away quickly and shoved the photo into her pocket as a knock came at her door.

She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, so only her eye was showing. Matt stood at her door "What?" she said maliciously.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Yes, go away" she tried to close her door, but Matt's foot was jammed in between it and the frame.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked a smile on his face. "I don't even know you, if you think I am going to break down and have a cry in your supportive arms then don't. I'm not like other girls".

"Did I say I think that you're going to break down and have a cry in my supportive arms?" Matt replied.

She looked at him "What do you want?" "I am the third smartest kid here," said Matt now serious. "Oh that's hard to believe," Matt glared at her "And I want to know what the connection is between you and Near," he finished.

She raised an eyebrow "Is that all," she said sarcastically "Well guess what I'm not in the mood for sharing!" She slammed door harder.

"Ow!" Matt yelled pulling his foot out of the door which had just been slammed on it. "Fine then I will go ask Near knowing him he'll tell me, I wonder if the stories are the same," he said loudly to himself.

Shadow reopened the door "Get in," she grumbled. Matt went into her room. She turned off her music and sat on her bed.

"First off whatever Near tells you is bull, just thought I should let you know". Matt nodded. "Near and I look a lot alike don't we," she mumbled.

"That's why you are here right now, I knew that we did that's why I wore the hood here so people wouldn't ask questions".

She was looking at her hands, which gripped her bed sheets. " Near is my brother". She simply said. Matt didn't look surprised. "Thought so," he said.

"What! How'd you know?" she exclaimed. "Man look at you, then look at Near it's not everyday you meet someone with white hair," Matt smiled.

She looked at him "your so strange, your not like the others here. Your…normal," she looked back at her hands. "Gee thanks so I guess your saying my friend Mello isn't normal?" She looked up at him.

"No he's beyond weird," she laughed. "So why didn't you come to Wammy's with Near?" he asked. She sighed "It's a long story".

"That's okay I don't mind sitting here for a while it's pretty cozy in here just you and me no one around…" Matt trailed off.

"Have you always been a pervert?" Shadow asked Matt looked insulted. "Who me," he pointed to himself "Nooooo".

Shadow laughed "Your pretty funny Matt, is that your real name?" "Maybe," he said mischievously. "Okay I have an idea you ask me a question and I'll ask you one," he said.

"What's the point in that?" asked Shadow. "To get to know each other better, and seeing as you just asked that question it's my turn".

"Not fair that shouldn't be counted!" complained Shadow. "Tough," said Matt shrugging his shoulder's. "fine but I am going to make a rule," answered Shadow.

"A rule? Rules make things un-fun," moaned Matt. "Tough," said Shadow. "The rule is we are aloud to deny at least 3 questions," She smiled. "Fine," agreed Matt.

"Why don't you like Wammy's house?" "What makes you think I don't like it?," asked Shadow . "I can _see_ you hate it here, you're a lot like Mello. Anyways answer the question".

"Why do you think? Near's here the only place I like is anywhere he isn't. Besides you're all stereotypes".

"What about me you said I was normal," Matt put in. "Oh sorry fine _excluding_ Matt you're all stereotypes.

My turn, Why do you always hang around that Mello kid?" "Why not? He's pretty much my best friend besides like you said they're all stereotypes here he is the only normal one".

"Okay," answered Shadow she looked back down at her hands, they were pale and shaking. "You cold?" asked Matt, she looked at him and back at her hands.

She then shoved them in her lap "no I'm fine, continue". "Why do you hate Near so much Shadow?" She looked at Matt then away.

"I'm going to deny that one," she answered "give me another one". "Okay," answered Matt "Why did you pick Shadow as your alias?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does it matter?" "Come on tell us," whined Matt. "I picked it cause I though it suited my personality. I don't talk to many people and I have always worn hooded jackets to cover my face.

I love the night time and the moon, I'm not afraid of the dark. Off monsters or shadows. I am different to Near and I wanted to make it clear, I hate being 'Near's little sister' I just want to be me and I want people to know it.

So I picked Shadow as my alias cause it sounded so different to 'Near'. Near sounds close, sounds comforting while Shadow sounds far, sounds different". Matt nodded his head he was starting to understand.

"Okay Matt, why Matt?" "Huh?" "Why Matt as _your_ alias. Why not 'rebel' or 'weird guy in stripy shirt'". "Well I think we already have a rebel and the last one is way to long!" answered Matt.

"What if I abbreviated it to 'WGIS' or 'GIS'?" Asked Shadow. "Now that just sounds weird. I really don't know random name".

Shadow shook her head at him. "What's your real name Matt?" she edged closer to him, her pale blue eyes looking directly into his. Matt was surprised by the question.

No one had ever asked him for his _real_ name, not even Mello. "What's yours?" he asked edging closer. There faces were about 30 centimeters apart now.

"Your eyes are the same colour as mine," said Shadow she smiled. "You just noticed that?" said Matt in a sarcastic voice. They both edged closer and closer by the second, till there faces were merely 3 centimeters apart.

"So what is your real name?" she asked again. "Your's first," said Matt. She mouthed some words, then smiled and turned away. Matt shook his head.

It was getting late they had been talking for a while and time had just slipped by. "Hey let's go get some food," said Matt as he climbed off her bed. Shadow nodded she went to get her jacket when Matt grabbed her hand.

"Leave it off you look so much better, just cause you look like him on the outside means your nothing like him on the inside".

Shadow looked up at Matt, he smiled and they turned to walk out of her room.

* * *

okay people here is chapter two it's a bit short but hey I didn't want to give to much away and yes Matt was flirting with my OC (naughty Matt!). Anyways so the secret is out Shadow is Near's sister I wonder if she is a nerd like him? Yeah so as you can tell she really doesn't like Near and he pretty much hates her too, what a happy family. So next chapter is going to be good (I hope) time to introduce Mello to Shadow (remember this is the girl who makes him look like he can't aim a punch), also more Shadow/Matt bonding and we will get into more of what she is like.


	4. Chapter 3: I like it loud!

The Challenger

Chapter Three: I like it loud!

Three days had passed since Shadow had arrived at the orphanage. Three days had also passed since the news of Shadow and Near being related got out into the open.

It had spread like wildfire of course and now the whole orphanage were whispering about it. Near only left his room to attend to the most important business like class etc.

Shadow seemed to be good at ignoring people so the gossip really had no effect on her. Although news about her fight with Mello had also broken out so most people were smart enough not to say anything directly to her or within a six-meter radius.

It was early morning and it was pretty cool today. Matt decided he would head out for a walk seeing as his play station was going to fry if it was used any longer.

He walked out into the chilly morning air. The orphanage was quiet as no one was out here. He looked around then he spotted something in the distance up a tree.

Was it a cat? Matt headed in it's direction only to realize it was far to large to be any animal. As he approached he realized what and who it was.

Shadow.

"She is a weird one," he muttered to himself. She sat up a tree which had been stripped bare of it's leaves due to the cooling temperature.

It would soon be winter. She had a pair of black track suit pants on and a black hoodie. In her ears were headphones attached to her ipod, which she held in her hand.

Her eyes were closed and she looked pretty relaxed. Matt knew he wouldn't make it up the tree, he wasn't a very skilled climber. He looked around for something to catch her attention.

He found a stick and threw it at a branch near her head. It must have startled her because her eyes shot open and in one quick movement she lost her hold on the tree and slid off the branch she was sitting on.

"Ahh!" she yelled as she slipped letting go of her ipod. It fell to the ground and it one last quick movement she grabbed a thinner branch underneath the one she had been on.

Once she had a good grip on it she swung herself up onto the large branch again, then began making her way down.

When her feet hit the ground she walked up to Matt and hit him across the side of the face. Hestumbled but didn't fall, she was pretty weak.

"What the hell!" he yelled "You idiot that's my freakin' ipod! If it's broken I am going to kill you!" she yelled. Matt glared at her "Bitch," he mumbled rubbing his now red check.

She was out of earshot as she had gone to check on her precious ipod. Once she was done examining it she turned to him.

"What were you trying to do kill me?" she asked not impressed. "No what! I was trying to get your attention," he answered back equally as annoyed.

"Go jump off a cliff then you'll get my attention," she replied turning to walk off. "What is with you!" yelled Matt who was tagging along.

"Three days ago you were nice, almost normal now you are a bitch, again". She turned to look at him "Thanks and you are the nicest guy in the world".

She frowned and continued walking all the way back to her room Matt tagged along arguing with her. Even when she opened her door he walked into her room and continued yelling at her.

"Get out of my room Matt!" she yelled clearly annoyed. "You are so arrogant and selfish and mentally unstable and emo and bitchy and…" Matt clearly hadn't herd her he was still annoyed about what had happened outside.

"Get out you imbecile!" she yelled. Matt paused then glared at her. "Not until you apologize," he said crossing his arms. "No now move," she warned.

"Matt sat on her bed waiting. "Fine then," she hissed slamming her door closed. She pulled something's out of her draws, opened the door and walked out of the room.

A few seconds later Matt heard a door slamming. It hit him just then that Shadow had gone into his room.

Oh no as if she would just go into _his _room. He got up and walked a few steps to the right going to his own room.

When he looked inside he saw no one then he heard a door slam but it was too late. She had tricked him. She was smart. Matt reminded himself that she _was_ Near's sister.

The day went by quickly Matt returned back to his usual routine of playing games. He sat in his room on his bed, Mello on the other side studying.

They changed location continually Matt never really knowing where he was or how he got there. He just seemed to nod and follow Mello around.

They wound up in the library Matt looked up from his game and around. Last time he remembered he was sitting on his bed. His body must have been on autopilot again.

He looked for Mello and found him in the history section. Matt closed his Nitendo and walked over to Mello's side. "What ya doing?" he asked.

"Getting a book on Medieval Europe," replied Mello seemingly frustrated. "Why?" asked Matt, Mello turned to him and gave him a are-you-kidding look.

"Matt we have a history test on Monday". Matt's face went blank "Shoot! I knew I had forgotten something," he exclaimed.

Mello shook his head and turned back to the bookshelf. Matt decided Mello would find a good book Matt could borrow to study, he walked over the couch in the middle of the library.

He sat on it pulling his feet up so he took up the entire lounge. He looked around him again this time a figure in the corner catching his attention.

In a little section of the library Shadow stood flicking through the books. Matt jumped up and headed toward her.

He was still annoyed about earlier today but he wanted to know what _she_ was doing in here. As Matt got closer to her she turned and headed toward the door.

"I guess she didn't find a book she liked," Matt thought to himself. At the same time he heard name being called and like a tame dog he walked toward the source.

"Matt!" yelled Mello, "Yes Mello," sighed Matt. "Matt which one sounds better History of Medieval Europe or Medieval European History".

Mello held out two books both very thick. Matt sighed again "They both sound the same!" Mello glared at him "Fine then which one should I get?" he asked.

Matt thought for a moment "Hmmm I say the thinner one," Matt answered. "Why?" asked Mello puzzled.

Matt's real reason was because last time he had picked the thicker one and it had hurt when Mello smacked him across the head with it.

"Because you will have less reading to do which means you will get more sleep before the test. You won't be up all night finishing it".

Mello thought about it then put the thicker book back he walked off toward the counter, where the librarian was.

Mello borrowed the book then the boys headed back to their room. They were nearing their door Mello clutching his book.

He would most probably get straight into reading once they got back. Problem. They turned the corner where their room was located and heard music.

Loud music.

From the room next door more Linkin Park was playing. This time it was one of their newer songs New Divide.

"Not Linkin Park again, what is with this girl!" yelled Mello. He walked over to her door and slammed his fist against it.

A few second later it opened a crack, the music immediately becoming louder. "Turn this crap down or I'll come in there and do it for you!" yelled Mello over the noise.

Shadow glared at him "What was that!?" she yelled. "Turn it off!" Mello repeated. "What!?" she said once again. This immediately annoyed Mello even more.

He shoved the door open and walked into her room. Matt had been in there before, twice. But once again she had changed it. There were now posters on the walls.

The bed was on the opposite said of the room (it rested against the wall which border Matt's and Mello's room before) and had black and purple sheets.

On the desk under the window was two speakers with a cord attacking her ipod to them. Her floor was covered in clothes and shoes. She had about four different pairs of the same shoe.

Converse All stars. One pair white, another black, another purple and the last pair hot pink. In a corner of the room were several piles of books.

She must have been studying too, hard to imagine anyone pulling that off with this much racket. Mello stormed over to the speakers and pulled the cord out of them.

"Hey!" yelled Shadow she reached to grab it but Mello pulled it out of her reach, taking advantage of his height over her. Alike Near she was short compared to Mello who was pretty tall.

She gave him a death glare. "Okay you have made your point I'll turn it down," she surrendered.

"No you'll have it completely turned off I'm sick of this crap. One you have no taste in music and two I have a history test tomorrow and I need to study.

Now I'll hang on to this for you until tomorrow okay?" he asked. She opened her mouth to protest but Mello slapped a hand across it.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "If you're a good girl I'll give it back to you early," he smiled an evil smile. He had her and he knew it.

Mello turned to leave but Shadow wasn't done yet. She jumped at him when his back was turned, they both fell to the ground with a loud thump! "Give me the cord!" yelled Shadow.

"No you won't it try and get it Goth girl," answered Mello desperately trying to keep the cord out of Shadow's reach. "Give it to me!" she yelled loudly smacking him over the head.

" No! I need to study and you're a distraction," Mello replied in an equally loud yell. They two rolled around trying to grab the cord.

"Matt take the cord!" yelled Mello. "No Matt give it to me!" yelled Shadow. Matt just stood there frozen he heard yelling coming from down the hall and guessed it was Roger or an adult who had heard the racket.

Eventually Mello got a grip on Shadow and pinned her against the floor. "Ah ha!" he yelled triumphantly "Who's the boss now?" a smirk covering his face.

He dangled the cord in front of Shadow's face. Roger and a teacher came rushing into the room "What's going on here?" he demanded.

Mello's and Shadow's eyes both widened in surprise. Mello (who was sitting on top of Shadow pinning her arms to the ground) stood up immediately and pointed a finger accusingly at her.

"It's her fault she had her music up to loud!" "What!" squeaked Shadow as she sat up rubbing her head. "My fault just cause you're a dingbat and can't keep up in class.

Not to mention you have some sort of grudge against my music". Mello death started her she returned his stare.

Roger sighed "So let me guess Mello was trying to study and Shadow's music was too loud so he came in here and turned it off which got the two fighting".

"It wasn't even that loud," argued Shadow. "Are you serious! I could hear it when I turned the corner. That's not loud that's defining!" Mello yelled back.

"Matt?" asked Roger "What happened". Everyone turned to face Matt, Matt gulped. "Great whatever I say someone is going to hate me," he thought to himself.

"Well Mello wanted to study but Shadow had her music up _pretty_ loud, so he came in here to turn it down then stole her ipod cord, so she had a freak out and attacked him and they ended up rolling around on the floor fighting over it, and then Mello pinned Shadow and then you came and yeah".

Matt huffed he had forgotten to breath while saying all of that. "okay then problem easily solved," answered Roger he held his and out.

" The Ipod cord if you please Mello," demanded Roger. Mello handed it over then Roger gave put it in his pocket. "What! Not fair," yelled Shadow she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Shadow I am not sure how you are use to things. But around here they run smoothly and you will follow the rules as long as you are staying here".

"Believe me if I had a choice I would be out of this hell hole in an instance," she mumbled. "All musical devices are banned due to risk of interrupting other students study.

Also as they might be a distraction to your own study". "Wait a minuet!" yelled Shadow. "matt has a crapload of games wouldn't that distract him from his study's?" Roger smiled "True Matt shouldn't be allowed these devices but he is third highest ranked in the school.

I can assure you if it looks like his grades are slipping we restrict his access to games but seeing as that never happens there is no need".

Shadow huffed blowing a piece of white hair out of her eyes. "By the way Shadow that means I am going to need you're ipod too," said Roger.

"What! No way am I giving you my ipod," she replied. "Ipod now!" he ordered and she hesitantly handed it over.

"okay now that that issue is delt with get on with your study children good day," he said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Shadow was still frowning with her arms crossed against her chest. "Geeze Shadow," said Mello in his smartass tone.

"Don't frown like that you're going to ruin your pretty little face," he smirked as her frown deepened and turned it a death stare.

"Oh well cya later grumpy maybe you should have a nap," he laughed as he walked out of the room. Matt turned to her "You going to be okay without you're ipod?" asked Matt.

"Yeah I'll manage," she answered her mood much lighter now Mello had left the room. "You sure? I know how much you like your music and-" Shadow was digging through her cloths looking for something.  
She threw a pair of jeans in Matt's direction and the landed on his head. He instantly pulled them off and threw them back on the ground.

"Here we go" she said pulling something out of the pocket of a pair of pants. "What is tha-" A Blue ipod appeared and she put the headphones in her ears turning it on.

"How many ipods do you have?" asked Matt. She shrugged "Can't remember you see I had so many songs I needed more then one to hold them all.

So my foster parents for that time went and bought me a second one.

Then I changed foster parents and they had a spare one, a kid which they had taken care of left behind. So they gave it to me.

Then there were the rich one's who bought me a ipod touch. I don't use that one too much cause it's my fav and was pretty expensive.

Not to mention a few others who gave me money so I bought a few more. They are like my chucks," she replied. "Sorry your what?" asked Matt confused.

"My chucks a.k.a my Converse All Stars I call them chucks. You know same shoe though I like them in different colors. I have a few different colored ones too".

Matt never really understood this girl she was so strange. He turned to leave the room but was stopped. Shadow's hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

He was only inches from her face. Her pale blue eyes staring straight into his. Matt never really noticed them but now with them looking directly into his he noted that they were the most mesmerizing thing about her.

"By the way thanks for not taking my cord off Mello today," She smiled at him. He had never seen her smile before, well at least not a genuine smile.

Most of the time her smiles were smartass smiles or sarcastic smiles. "What do you mean? I didn't give it to you either".

"Well at least you didn't go against me I suppose that's good enough," she answered. "With a lil' more practice I'll soon have you properly trained".

Matt snapped out of her mesmerizing gaze and questioned, "properly _trained_?" "Well yeah I mean you still don't know which one is better me or Mello," she answered.

"She is just as bad as him," Matt thought. "Okay then," he answered annoyed. He turned around and headed out the door. "Nighty night Matt," Shadow called after him.

* * *

Yay double update! A little treat for you guys as I haven't updated in a while. Anyways so I hope you guy's liked this chappie. I had fun writing it :D. Anyways I can't believ Mello doesn't like Linkin Park!! They are heps awesome! And what about Shadows room ehy? Yes the converse or 'chucks' thing hehe. Sort of like what my chucks are like although I only have two different pairs white and black but I want some hot pink ones! Anyways so Mello and Shadow don't really like each other oops! They actually weren't meant to hate each other this much, my hand must have gotten carried away. So please review tell me what you think and keep my review monster happy (we don't want him going hungry now do we). Next chapter will have our history test lets see if all Mello's study's pays off, also will evolve near and we swill start un-jumbling the siblings past. Oh if any of you have noticed in chapter one when Mello and Near were in his room near actually told Mello a little info about him and Shadow. I didn't go back to that cause I won't to revile it further on in the story. So at the moment Mello (and roger of course!) is pretty much the only one in wammy's who knows more then the basics about near and shadow. Okay that's all I got to say thanks for your patience I am currently on holidays/ school break so I will have more updates for you. Byee now!


	5. Chapter 4: Friends?

The Challenger

Chapter Four: Friends?

Tick, tick, tick the irritating sound filled the silence. Matt shifted the position he was sitting in. He lay his arms on his desk and his chin on top of them.

He sighed and looked at the clock. "Five more minuets," he thought to himself. He looked to his right Mello sat at his desk reading over his test paper.

Every now and then he would add something to his answers. He looked forward a few seats to where Near was sitting, curling a lock of white hair around one finger.

He turned his head and looked over to his left. Matt's seat was located in the middle of the classroom. His wished he had a window seat that way he could look outside when he was stuck in boring situations like this.

His gaze fixated upon the figure seated in front of the window. Shadow sat there tapping her pencil against the desk. She too looked bored.

Matt was surprised when Shadow had been escorted into their history class early in the morning. She had been given a window seat up the back.

In the sunlight her pale skin seemed to glow. Her long white hair was tied back, however two bangs on either side of her face hung down.

She shifted her position and turned to look out the window. Matt turned back to look at the clock. The big hand hit the two and their teacher tapped the board.

"Alright class time is up put your pens and pencils down and hand your test papers down to the front". Matt handed his paper along with several others to the person in front of him.

The bell sounded and he got up to leave. That was the end of the day. He had sport after lunch, which took up his last two periods.

Matt walked to where Mello was. "That test was easy," Mello commented as Matt neared him. The two went to the cafeteria and got their lunch.

"Mmm yum meat sandwiches," said Matt in a sarcastic tone as he passed the lunch lady. "Yes Matt," she replied handing him a sandwich "Your favorite".

Matt looked down at the sandwich and gritted his teeth.

"No offense Carla but I think I might pass. I am dieting". Mello rolled his eyes at Matt's idiotic excuse. Carla gave Matt a blank look "It's this or nothing," replied Carla.

Matt looked down at the sandwich again and turned away. Mello got his food and followed Matt out a door on the side of the cafeteria.

They headed around to sit where they normally did, underneath the tree Matt had found Shadow up. They turned the corner and saw someone sitting in _their_ tree.

Matt immediately knew who it was. Mello marched over to the tree and his glare deepened when he noticed who was sitting in the tree. "What do _you_ want?" he growled.

Shadow looked down at him. "Well," demanded Mello Shadow rolled her eyes at him "Did I say I wanted something?" she inquired.

Mello opened his mouth then closed it again his glare deepening. "What are you doing in _out_ tree then?" asked Mello.

"Oh is this your tree," she answered her voice filled with sarcasm, "sorry I think I missed the part where it said your name".

He sighed in annoyance he then sat down directly below Shadow and began eating. "Wow that looks delicious," she commented a smirk on her face.

Mello continued ignoring her. Matt didn't know what to do he just stood their looking between the two. "Can I have some?" she asked still trying to taunt Mello.

Mello just took another bite and chewed his sandwich viscously.

Shadow sighed and slid down two branches. She was now just above Mello's head if he stood up he could reach up and grab her ankle.

Shadow hung her two legs over the branch and leaned back. She hung upside down her long curly white hair dangling down like a tail.

She reached out a hand and tapped Mello on the head. He turned to face her "What!" he snapped "can't I eat in peace?"

She looked like she was seriously considering the question, "Hmmm no," she said another smirk creeping across her features.

Mello sighed at the same time one of Shadow's legs slipped off the branch.

"Ahh!" she yelled, "What the-" but Mello never finished his sentence as Shadow came crashing head first into him.

Mello sat up and looked down at Shadow who was sitting in his lap. An awkward smile lit up her face and all Mello could do was glare.

Matt however was lying on the ground laughing. He had seen the whole thing and found it hilarious. "Do you have brain damage from falling out of trees?" asked Mello.

Shadow was still smiling "that was…quiet fun," she said giggling. "I have never fallen head-first and it was so cool!" she leapt up. "Matt you have to try it!" she yelled running over to him.

Matt was still lying on the ground laughing. "Hello!" yelled Mello "_I_ was the thing you fell onto and it hurt!"

Shadow looked back in his direction and rolled her eyes; she walked over to him and held her hand out.

"Oh I am sorry next time I'll tell you I am going to fall before I actually do that way you will have time to prepare okay?" Mello grabbed her hand and she helped him get up.

"You're a weird one," he commented rolling his eyes. "Why thank you Mello for both the comment and saving me from the horrible hard ground," she put one arm around his shoulders and pecked him on the check catching Mello completely off guard.

"Ahhh," he mumbled a blush spreading across his face. Again she smirked "God you guys are so easy," she commented.

The bell sounded again and they all sighed. "Great I have sport," mumbled Shadow.

"Me too," added Matt. "I guess your in our class again," said Mello and the three started off toward the oval.

"I don't get they hated each other yesterday," commented Cindy a short girl who was friends with Linda.

Her and her three friends stood in a small circle watching Mello, Matt and Shadow talking. The whole class was talking about the sudden friendship of the three.

Only three days ago Mello and Shadow had been sworn enemies. Now they were practically best friends.

Cindy walked over to Near (who was in the same class), he sat in a corner his eyes trained on the three. "Near," called Cindy she knew Linda liked Near but she never really spoke to him nor acknowledged him.

Near turned to look at her "Mmm," came his reply. "Near Shadow is your sister and she is with Mello I thought you didn't like Mello?" asked Cindy enviously.

Linda always had all the gossip and Cindy wanted to find out some answers before her.

"Yes she is my sister and I too have noticed she is spending her time with Mello," replied Near his eyes wandering back toward the three.

"Well wouldn't you like not want her hanging with him?" she asked. Near looked back at her for a moment annoyance flashed though his eyes but he simply answered "I really don't care what she does," and he got up and walked away.

Their teacher then arrived. "Okay class," she called I want you all to split into boy-girl. Girls on the left side boys the right".

Shadow parted with Mello and Matt and stood on the left side of the room. "Today we are going to be running tryouts for different sports.

You will be doing these sports each sport day with me and, if the sport you pick is major possibly during some class times. For the first time ever Wammy's is going to be participating in an all-schools sporting match.

Now the sports vary so bear with me. You give me your top three sports and we will put you through tryouts, only the best will make in into the teams so if you won't to represent the orphanage then try your hardest".

She said some other things then handed everyone a piece of paper to write their sport selections on. Shadow sighed majority of the sports were single-sex so she wouldn't be on the same team as Matt or Mello.

She knew it was stupid I mean they had only started getting along 20 minuets ago but they were the only friends she had actually made here.

"Okay here are the sports," yelled the teacher "listen up I will not be repeating myself, questions to the end". Shadow got ready to write down her top three.

"Basketball, Football, Cricket, Tennis, Softball, Baseball, Soccer, Gymnastics, Dancing, Table tennis, Swimming, Hockey and Netball.

You all got that write down your top three you have five minuets". Shadow wrote down her top three not impressed by the options.

She handed the sheet to the teacher and walked over to where Matt and Mello where. "So what are you two going to do?" she asked pretending to be interested.

"Soccer and football they're the same thing?" question Matt. "No Matt some country's call football Soccer, and their football is the game where they run around tackling each other," answered Mello.

"Oh," Matt turned back to his paper and scribbled something down. "This is a stupid idea they actually expect us to go outside of the orphanage and play with these school kids," grumbled Mello his arms were crossed across his chest.

"Yeah I know it's pretty dumb," replied Shadow. "Okay everyone times up your sheets to me please!" called the teacher again.

"Now your tryout dates are on the sheet over there go see what time and where you are meant to be". For the rest of the afternoon they watched Soccer, Hockey and Baseball tryouts.

After the bell the three walked back to their rooms. Shadow waved goodbye to Matt as she walked into her own room. She collapsed on her bed.

"I am so tired" she muttered. She was also pretty sour from falling out of the tree. Shadow got up and went to her draw looking for her pajamas.

She pulled out a pair of hot pink short-shorts and a black singlet. She put them on throwing her clothes from today on the floor. She then slid into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hey everyone here is another update yay! Anyways so sorry I don't really think this chapter is very good but it plays a pretty major role in further events. Anyway so please review how I love seeing those little numbers go up. I want to thank everyone who HAS reviewed I promise your all safe from Kira. (Stupid Kira go die oh wait! My bad you did haha. Sorry all Kira/Light fans) Anyways so Mello ans Shadow are friends yeah amazing what falling out of a tree onto him can do! So next chapter is good trust me I know I wrote it! Alright I won't keep you waiting long anyways bye now.


	6. Chapter 5: Photo Album

The Challenger

Chapter Five: Photo Album 

Shadow stood in front of the mirror in the boy's bathroom, a sleek black GHD hair straighter in her hand.

Matt stood next to her brushing his dark auburn hair. It was wet and had knotted a bit. "Matt!" called Mello from one of the shower stalls.

"Yeah," answered Matt not taking his eyes off of his reflection. "I need soap," he called Matt rolled his eyes "So that's what that stink in our room is," added Matt as he handed some soap over the top of Mello's shower stall.

A few minuets later Mello walked out of the shower stall with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up at Shadow.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" he yelled clearly embarrassed as a blush changed the colour of his face. Shadow smiled "straightening my hair," she answered holding up the GHD.

"Why couldn't you use the girls bathroom?" he asked. "Too full besides I needed a mirror so my room was out of the question.

"You could have used mine and Matt's," answered Mello. "Yeah if I could get from the door to the mirror," replied Shadow.

Mello felt himself blushing further "I am going to get dressed now," he said awkwardly as he reached to grab his clothes off the bench.

Shadow smiled at him as he attempted to reach past her and get them. She got them and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he squeaked turning to go back into the shower stall. Shadow rolled her eyes and went back to strengthening her hair.

A guy walked into the bathroom and squeaked in surprise at seeing Shadow. "What are you doing in here? You're not meant to be in here!" he yelled.

"What you going to do about it?" asked Shadow. "Besides the girls bathroom is full and I needed a mirror. Besides I'm not perving and it's not like there is anyone in here to perve on".

The guy turned walking out of the bathroom shaking his head. Shadow then again turned back to the mirror she pulled a long strand of white hair out from her head and ran the tongs down it slowly.

Steam rose from the GHD and like magic her once curly hair came out perfectly straight. Once she was done Mello walked out of the shower stall (now dressed).

The three walked out of the bathroom right into Roger. "Crap," cursed Shadow as Roger placed a hand on her shoulder.

] "We need to talk," he said pulling her away. The guy from before was standing behind Roger smirking. Shadow glared at him and as she passed him she made a slash across her throat.

The guys eyes widened and his face turned pale. Roger escorted Shadow down the hall to his office. Once inside he gestured for her to take a seat.

She could already tell this was going to be a long lecture. Roger sat down on the other side of his large desk. He put his hands together, looked down and sighed.

The door to his office then opened again. Shadow turned to see who it was couldn't they tell she was about to get a big lecture how dare they interrupt!

She opened her mouth ready to say some smartass comment about the interruption. But when she looked at the figure standing at the door she closed it.

"Near," she mumbled. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" she growled keeping her eyes low.

"I asked him to come," Roger answered, "I need to speak to both of you about something". Shadow looked at him glaring.

"Isn't enough that I have to live in the same place as him," she pointed at Near. "He is all of my classes I have to see his _face_ everyday you," she pointed at Roger "don't know what it's like.

How to feel when you see the one person you hate more then anyone else on earth everyday". Her fists were shaking and her breathing was hard.

"Calm down Shadow I don't know what that is like but you have to get over this hatred you have for Near," replied Roger calmly. "What!" Shadow stood up slamming her fists on the desk.

"_I need to get over my hatred_," she yelled. "It's all his fault I hate him more then anything or anyone. It's because of him they are dead!

It's because of him! It was always about Near always about _Nate_ I was never in the picture, Never! It's all his fault I will never forgive him for what he did never!

Tears of anger were forming in Shadow's eyes, Near's (who was still standing at the door, luckily it was closed) fists were now clenched, his eyes focused on the floor he too was shaking.

Roger looked between the two he stood up and reached out to Shadow "Please keep your voice down," he ushered for her to sit back down.

Roger was surprised by her outbreak but he needed to keep calm. No one knew much about the history of the children at Wammy's only L himself had access to such valuable information.

Roger didn't know much about Shadow the day he went to pick her up. He only had a basic file on her given to him by L.

Her outburst didn't surprise him it had been mentioned in the file and he prepared himself to receive another _Mello _as he described it.

Roger thought back to the day he went to pick her up.

He parked the black car outside 'The Franklin Hotel' and went inside.

He collected a card to the room he was suppose to meet L and Watari in, he then headed to the elevator to go to level 6, room 19.

He knocked twice a voice from the other side of the door replied, "Yes come in it's open". Roger walked in to find L sitting on a chair his back to him.

Watari appeared from a side room and held his hand out to Roger. "Hello Roger been a long time since we last saw each other.

Are you well?" Roger gave him a small smile "Yes nice to see you to Watari I am fine thank you and yourselves," he gave L a quick look as he said it.

"Ah yes well we have been managing but we are so grateful you came today the situation has gotten me very concerned," replied Watari, "Please have a seat".

Roger sat on a chair near the window, Watari across from him. L got up off his own chair and came to sit beside him.

He sat on the chair then pulled his feet up under him and resumed his abnormal sitting position. He placed a blue folder on the table in front of them and tapped it with one finger.

"I have recovered as much information available on her. Her eating habits, favorite sports and recreations, Weight, allergies etcetera".

Roger picked up the folder and looked over the first few pages. "And of course her behavioral habits," Roger looked up "Behavioral habits?" he questioned.

"Brilliant! Another troublesome child for me to babysit," he thought to himself.

"Yes from what I have gathered she seems to have quiet a few mood swings, and odd behavioral habits. It's all in there," replied L he began biting the tip of his thumbnail.

Roger continued to look over the file his eyes caught a few interesting sentences he then closed it and looked back a L and Watari.

"Her history not much on that," said Roger. "No all we know is that she is one of the last known _living_ relatives to Near.

Little is actually known about her family nor her parents.

We tried using sources such as second cousins and great aunties, but their actual family was quiet distance from other relatives," replied L.

"Very well then where am I to pick her up?" asked Roger. "She will be with her former foster father, Ron Newman at 7 Colonial Lane," answered Watari getting up and going into a different room.

He later reappeared with a piece of cake and placed it in front of L. "If you have any problems," said L through a mouthful of cake "Just call us we have two separate lines use the bottom one".

Watari handed Roger a piece of paper with two separate phone numbers on it. Roger nodded and said goodbye on his way back down to the car he looked over the file again.

The photo inside it was off a small girl she looked around 7 or 8.

Her long curly white hair was tied up in two pigtails with light blue ribbon. Her pale blue eyes were sparkling and her smile lit up her face.

Roger slipped into his car and placed the folder in the dashboard compartment.

He then repeated to himself, "Dropped out of five different schools, was arrested two times due to vandalism and inappropriate actions and has been through eight different sets of foster parents.

I am looking forward to meeting you Shadow. The one and only close living relative of Near's".

Roger sighed he was now facing one of those 'Behavioral problems' as L had called them. "Please sit down Shadow you two Near," Roger said calmly.

"No! I don't want to sit down. I can't be in the same room with him for another second!" Roger sighed again rubbing his temples, "Please keep your voice down," he said irritably.

"No!" yelled Shadow "that's it!" yelled Roger even louder. Even if the door was closed people near Roger's office would have heard that.

He grabbed Shadow's arm and shoved her into her seat. "You need to shut up and be quiet, quite complaining we all know you hate Near all I am trying to ask of you is five minuets of your time with him.

Is that so much surely it won't kill you!" yelled Roger sternly. Shadow's eyes were open wide. She had been yelled at a lot in her life but never like that.

"Okay what do you won't," she grumbled turning her face away from his. "Thank you," replied Roger. "Near take a seat," Near (after seeing Roger outburst) had no objections and went and sat beside shadow.

"Now that we have that delay sorted out I have something for the both of you". They both looked at him. "The _both_ of us?" questions Shadow.

"Yes _both_," replied Roger. He placed a cardboard box on the desk both Near and Shadow edged closer. Roger opened the box.

"This was found in the remains of your old home, it was one of the few still in good condition," he said as he finished pulling some cloth off of the thing in the box.

A large cream photo album sat in the box. The edges were burnt a bit and it was dusty but a part from that it was in good condition.

"I figured before L locks it away or destroys it you too should be able to look through it," said Roger a small smile forming on his lips.

Near turned away from the box "Is this all you want me for Roger?" he asked in his blunt tone. "Ah yes Near that was all," replied roger.

"Very well," Near said he then turned toward the door. "Wait Near! Don't you want to look at it? I only have it for two days before I need to give it back," Roger called after him.

"No it holds no significance to me," replied Near he then left the room. "Can I take it to my room to look at?" asked Shadow.

"Okay but I need it back in two days," answered Roger. Shadow rewrapped the album and closed the box. She then carried it out of the door of Roger office and toward her room.

Once she got to her own door she opened it, went inside closing the door behind herself again and sat on her bed.

She took a deep breath then opened the box and unwrapped the photo album. She placed it on her lap and ran her finger along the edge of the page.

Again she took a deep breath and let it out closing her eyes and laying back. "Why is it so hard?" she asked herself.

She sighed again then put the album back into the box and shoved it underneath her bed. "I'll go find the others they most probably want to know what happened.

Shadow walked over to her door she opened it and turned to leave. But before she closed the door behind herself she turned once more and looked back into her room.

She looked back at where the blankets off of her bed hung down and touched the floor, hiding anything that was placed underneath it.

* * *

Okay so this is chapter 5 people! Yes Shadow had a tantrum lol! Anf L was included in this one yay! So I want to thank everyone for reviewing. So I hope it is starting to get a bit more interesting the photo album has been brought into it (ohh mysterious photo album). Anyways chapter six is under construction I won't keep you waiting to long for the next update just bear with me. Also my story The True Terrors of High School sorry about the long wait for then next update but I have REALLY bad writers block and I am just adding paragraph by paragraph for now. So I hope to get the update in soon for anyone who is reading that one too sorry. So yes please review tell me what you think and BE HAPPY!!


	7. Chapter 6: Tears of The Past

The Challenger

Chapter Six: Tears of The Past

Matt walked through the quiet halls of Wammy's he was suppose to be in Math class but as he had put it to Mello "Like hell am I sitting through a double period of that!"

He walked back up to his room where he would spend the afternoon playing his Nitendo Ds. He walked past Shadows room turning his head slightly to look at the door.

He kept walking then stopped and did a double take. The door was open a crack. If Shadow was ditching class then he could hang with her until classes would be finished for the day.

He walked over to the door and pushed it open some more. "Hey Shadow you in here?" he called out, her room was empty.

Matt sighed, "I guess she mustn't have closed her door properly this morning". He gave the room one more quick sweep, but something caught his eye.

Matt walked into the room and up to Shadow's bed. He reached out at something that was reflecting the sun.

His hand reached out and grabbed a black ipod. "So she had a spare," he smiled to himself and put it on her bedside table.

However when he lifted it from her bed several of the sheets fell down to the floor. "Crap!," shouted Matt he got down on his hands and knees to pick them up.

As he gathered up the sheets he noticed a cardboard box underneath bed. He pulled it out and opened it. He moved the cloth in the box aside to revile a photo album.

Matt's eyes widened "why would she have this?" wondered Matt. He opened the photo album up to the first page.

The page had the words 'Family Album' written in silver letters along the top of the page. Further down the page was a photograph.

There were four people in the photo two adults and two children. Matt could tell it was taken outside. There were trees behind the figures in the picture and sunrays spilled down on them, illuminating their faces.

The two adults were male and female. The woman had light blonde hair, which was curly. Her eyes were dark almost black but they had a kind and gentle look to them.

The man had black hair however it was dead straight not a curl to it. His eyes stood out the most they were an icy blue.

Matt's eyes wandered down to the bottom of the photograph. Two children stood there, both had pale white hair.

It was curly like the woman's hair. One of the children was a boy the other a girl. Both of their eyes were the same blue colour as the mans.

Matt immediately knew who the people in the picture were. It was Shadow. Shadow and Near. _And_ Shadow and Near's _parents_.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yelled a voice from behind Matt. He dropped the photo album and shot up, turning on his heel.

Shadow stood at the door to her room, her school bag in hand. Matt guessed classes had finished for today.

"Ahhh," Matt replied his mouth going dry. "Matt what the hell are you doing in my freaking room!" yelled Shadow.

Matt held his hands out in front of him, "Shadow I swear I-," "How'd you get in, what were you doing looking through my stuff?" Shadow walked into the room slamming the door behind her.

She bent down and picked up the photo album. It had fallen open to a random page when Matt had dropped it. She looked at the page her eyes stopped on a picture toward the bottom of the page.

Two kids both smiling looking up at the camera. Both of them had white hair, both of them had light blue eyes.

The girl wore a white singlet-like shirt, it was lose and hung down to her hips. She wore denim short-shorts and white sneakers.

The boy was dressed in a white singlet and light blue denim jeans. There was a soccer ball placed between the two and both of them had their hands on it.

The girl gripped boy's hand tightly. Shadow looked away from the photo and back up the page. The photo above the one of the two children was of the man and the woman.

The man was hugging the woman, their faces pressed together. Shadow slammed the album shut and looked back at Matt.

"You shouldn't have come in my room let alone looked through my things," Matt looked down. "This photo album in case you haven't already figured it out, which I doubt you haven't is off my family".

Shadow looked down at the album and paused. "Near and I are the kids and the adults are our mother and father.

I only have it for two more days then Roger is taking it back so I hope you got a good look cause you won't be seeing it any more after today," she said angrily.

"Shadow it was an accident I didn't mean to look honestly and besides what's so bad about it. You…you _and_ Near look so happy," added Matt quietly.

Shadow looked at him her grip tightened around the album. "_You_ don't understand. _No one_ here understands. I hate Near! I will never forgive him for what he has done.

Because of Near my parents, my _family_ is dead! It was all his fault! If he hadn't have been so damm smart then maybe they would still be alive!" She was shouting now and tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean, _Near_ killed you're family?" asked Matt he reached out to her but she pulled away. She looked him straight in the eye as she said "It was ages ago when we were still kids. Near is a genius always has been.

He was only five and I was four Near had just started pre-school and his teachers told my parents that he was a child genius.

They suggested moving him into first grade even though he would be two years younger then all the other kids. My parents moved him into first grade and soon he could read and write. He solved puzzles and found solutions to difficult problems.

His teachers were amazed. My mother was so proud of him. She got him anything he wanted. Near had never been very social I know you know him as the loner who sits in the corner but in primary school all the kids wanted to be his friend.

He was so smart and he had plenty of toys. When it was finale time for me to start pre-school everyone was expecting me to be the same but I was the complete opposite.

While Near had been top of his class, I was always coming last to my peers. I didn't get the work I found it boring and no fun. All I wanted to do was play and mess around.

My teachers would constantly yell at me. There was this one teacher who I loved to piss off. All the other kids always were scared of her, and alike Near I was popular too.

But not from my brains but my guts. One day I set off the schools alarms and the teachers panicked thinking someone had broken in.

The place went into lockdown and the police were called, but in the end I was to blame. The teachers were furious especial the one I like annoying.

She and another teacher were giving me a lecture when she turned and faced me and said to me 'why can't you be more like you're brother?'

At first I didn't get it but then I realized, like my parents they favored Near over me. After that day I was never the same again every time I was at home and saw him sitting there, I…I just got so mad.

One day I couldn't control myself and I…I don't know what happened I made up some dumb excuse to go off at Near and ended up hitting him. I was only 5 or 6 but I had managed to do some damage.

My parents made me do therapy and counseling. The counselor suggested I start a sport to fuel my anger into.

My mother then signed me up for dancing lessons. It wasn't a contact sport so other kids were safe but it was hard. I did it three to four times a week, for four or five hours at a time.

My muscles hurt and I always came home exhausted, but it helped. My anger toward Near died down and along with my therapy and counseling I learnt to just ignore him.

However the dancing didn't help my grades. I was doing so bad in school they were talking about holding me back a year.

My counselor suggested sending me to a different school to Near. Not a privet academy or anything just an ordinary public school.

They did so and slowly my grades improved. I felt excepted there I had plenty of good friends who didn't judge me on how smart I was or compare me with my brother.

Life was good. Near was like a ghost at home he didn't matter to me. I got really good at dancing, mainly ballet and soon I went six days a week.

I competed by state and I finale felt that I was getting somewhere in life. My grades were in the middle and I was convinced I needed to improve them.

I studied extra hard every night especially on the night I didn't have dancing. However it still wasn't enough. While I had become talented at dancing and my grades were gradually improving.

Near too had become exceptionally intelligent. Someone requested a meeting with my parents to speak about Near's future.

They had to fly over to Japan to attend the meeting but it really wasn't a problem. Our father ran a big company and had plenty of money. Our mother was a fashion designer and her designs were quiet famous in most of France and Italy.

So they flew to Japan for three days. They were planning to arrive home on the third day but got side tracked and rescheduled their flight for the next day.

On that day my mother and father boarded the flight suppose to bring them home". Shadow paused her eyes looked back at the photo album in her hands.

"But it never did". A small tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek.

"The plane malfunctioned and crashed somewhere in the ocean between Italy and United States. Although they were in water my parents didn't drown. The malfunction lead to a major spill of engine fuel and the crash not only spilt it all through the ocean but set it alight too".

Shadow gritted her teeth and her grip once again tightened around the photo album. "My parents burnt to death, alive. They had nowhere to go stuck in the middle of nowhere with hungry sharks all around.

Their cloths drenched in oil and fuel. And it was all because of that stupid meeting they_ had_ to attend for Near!" Shadow shouted the last part tears falling from her eyes.

Matt put one arm around her shoulders and she dropped the photo album and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was all his fault! Because he is so damm smart, because his future was more important then anything else.

You know I had a major state competition on that weekend too. But no Near's future was more important then my competition, more important then _my_ future".

She was now crying hard her face pressed against Matt's chest. Matt rested his head on top of hers and said "You know my parents died too.

They didn't go out as bad as yours but they sure had it rough with me. They were both killed by a car accident. Funny thing is they weren't even in the other car. The two cars collided and one veered off into a crowd of bystanders.

Most were seriously injured but mine were killed on impact. They weren't rich like yours, as a matter of fact they were struggling financially and when I came along I guess I made things even worse.

They might have not been able to give me much and they were always working trying to make ends meet. But they always said to me 'never judge a person by how much they have, but by how much they are'.

I guess that's what I have lived my believing, and I tell you something Shadow. You're parents may have played favorites with you and Near but if you look closely Near may be smarter and has more, but you defiantly _are_ more. After all Mello has pretty much liked you since he first met you".

"What do you mean?" she asked she had now stopped crying. "He said that you were _different_ like you weren't afraid to show people what you were truly like, also because no matter how intimidating Mello was you didn't care and you stood him up each time you two had an argument".

Shadow smiled at Matt. "Geeze Matt sounds like you should be taking notes". Shadow tightened her grip around Matt's body.

"Before you notice _i_ will be Mello's best friend". Matt's face went blank "hey," he said, "the 'best friend' position is taken". The two stood their smiling at each other, Shadow placed her head back against his chest and said

"Thank you Mat, you truly are a great friend".

* * *

Yay! A little of Matt/Shadow bonding. So yes that is the story of Shadow's parents, that's why she hates Near cause she blames his meeting for their death. But remember that's only one side of the story Near hates her two and he might have a completely different version to Shadows. You'll just have to wait and see. So yes the photo album came into play!! It's got a major role in the story just remember that. And we got to meet another one of Shadows ipods yay! Keep reviewing I love hearing your feedback also thanks guys no one has flamed my story! So I was kinda surprised cause I thought someone would be like 'you're story sucks!' but no one has so yay! Anyways I have updating every three or four days and its cause I m currently on break from school, so yeah when I go back my updates will be a little more spacious just thought I should let you know. So anyways Umm I hope u likey that chapter I will be sure to update ASAP ok then bye now.


	8. Chapter 7: Matt's Baby

The Challenger

Chapter Seven: Matt's Baby

After Shadow told Matt about how her parents died the two had gotten closer. In class Shadow always sat in between Matt and Mello or just behind them.

For sport tryouts Shadow had done dancing and had made it in. She now did dance practice once every week.

The three of them were close and eventually old habits came back into play. Whenever the boys decided they wanted to play a cruel practical joke on Roger, Shadow was always by their side.

Shadow was enjoying her time at the orphanage and often thought to herself that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing about being there. However, all good things come to an end. Exams were coming up.

Shadow had been living in the orphanage for more then one moth so she had to do the exams, no matter how much she objected. Shadow sighed her breath pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

She sat on Mello's bed, a book in her lap. She looked up from the book and over to where Matt sat on his own bed.

From this angle Shadow could see his Nitendo DS that was hidden behind a pile of books. Mello was lying on the floor his head shoved inside some old book.

When it was times for exams all the children in Wammy's were given a free period each afternoon for study.

Shadow wasn't the study type. Sure she had studied hard when she was younger trying to improve her grades.

But after her parents death she had given up on it. She flipped the book over and looked over the cover again.

'The complete guide to the societies of Ancient Rome' they were learning about it in History, one of her least favorite subjects.

Shadow tugged at a strand of her hair it fell from her ponytail and flopped down in front of her face. She pulled out two more strands and began braiding them together.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Roger opened up the door and pocked his head in. "Are we all studying?" he asked. Shadow rolled her eyes at him. Matt jumped and shoved his Nitendo DS underneath a book.

It was a really thick book too. Shadow wouldn't be surprised if he pulled it back out and it was flat. "So you three all have your history exam on Monday?" asked Roger he came into the room. "Great!" though Shadow "looks like he's planning on staying".

"Yes," replied Mello not taking his eyes off of his book. Mello may be a troublemaker but he was always serious when it came to study and exams.

Shadow had only recently learnt that he was always coming second to Near and that was why he despised him so much.

Shadow could relate to Mello through this, as she too always seemed to come second to Near in relation to their parents.

Shadow slid off of Mello's bed and walked toward the door. "Where are you going Shadow?" asked Roger. "I need to pee," she replied as she walked past him.

Shadow walked out of the room closing the door behind herself. She walked down the quiet hallway.

She wasn't used to the orphanage being so quiet it was…unnatural. She headed into the girls bathroom.

Shadow looked at herself in the mirror and rinsed her face. She sighed. "Sorry for leaving you with Roger Matt," she said to herself laughing.

She walked back out of the bathroom and decided to take the long way back to the room, just incase Roger was still there. She walked slowly her head hanging, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

She looked up just in time as she nearly walked into someone. "Sorry," she said as she just managed to avoid the person. Shadow's eyes then widened when she saw who it was. Near stood in front of her.

His dark bluish-black eyes staring straight at her. Shadow's expression hardened "sorry," she repeated, "I'll be more careful next time".

With that she proceeded to walk straight past him but was surprised when he grabbed her arm. "Shadow wait," he called.

He stood there his eyes hid from sight by his hair. He was still holding onto her arm as he spoke. "Shadow I know you don't like me and frankly I don't like you either.

But," he paused. "The photo album do you still have it?" Near's voice was quiet and reserved. Shadow sighed no I had to give it back to Roger I only got to keep it for three days and two weeks have passed since then. I don't know what he did with it. I think he gave it to L".

Near's eyes widened at the sound of L's name. "Roger gave the photo album to…L?" asked Near. "Uh yeah something like that," replied Shadow.

Near's grip on her arm loosened. "Thank you," he said quietly. Shadow looked at him for a few more moments, "Whatever," she replied and continued walking.

As she approached the door to Mello and Matt's room, ready to open it she heard yelling from inside. Shadow opened the door.

Roger was standing up holding something in his hand, which Matt was franticly trying to get. "Please Roger I swear it won't happen again please give me back my baby!" cried Matt.

"Matt I gave you this free period to study. It's not for playing games!" he yelled. "Your Nitendo is confiscated until _after_ exams!" "What no!" yelled Matt.

"Please I promise I will study please you can't do this I will die without my baby!" "That's not a good idea," said Mello from where sat in the corner.

"And why not Mello?" inquired Roger.

"Because," said Mello "when he says he will die without it. He literally means it. Matt can't function without his weird little games," as he finished the sentence he unwrapped a brand new chocolate bar and bit a piece of it off. "Your one to talk," she added in dryly.

Roger scoffed at Mello. "Matt you _will_ study and if you don't have a higher average on your exams this year then you did last year, then," "Then," squeaked Matt.

"You won't be seeing this for a whole month," replied Roger. "What!" yelled Matt "You. Can't. Do. That! That's practically child abuse, you can't do that can he?" Matt yelled he was having some sort of emotional breakdown.

Roger turned toward the door "Oh hello there Shadow excuse me," he said as Shadow moved aside to let him out. Matt however wasn't giving up that easily he ran out after Roger and jumped at him from behind.

Matt missed. He didn't land on Roger or even manage to grab his arm. Instead he landed flat on the floor. However Matt grabbed Roger's leg just before he walked away and attached himself to it.

"Give me back my DS or I won't let go!" he yelled. The commotion was starting to gather some attention and other kids and adults were coming to see what was going on. "Matt! What are you doing let go!" yelled Roger as he tried to drag Matt off.

"Oh great," Shadow thought to herself "Matt let go he's an old man give him a break!" yelled Shadow over all the commotion. "_An old man_!" yelled Roger outraged, laughter burst from the surrounding kids.

"Who do you think you're calling an _old man_ shadow?" asked Roger still outraged. Shadow gritted her teeth "oops!" thought Shadow.

"Come on Matt let go you have other games!" she yelled again. "Yeah but this one has my new Pokémon game in it!" Matt yelled back.

Shadow was getting sick of this she turned around and ran back into the boy's room. "Mello would you do something!" she yelled at him.

He was now sitting on his bed eating his chocolate. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Shadow could tell from the look on his face. "Why? The show has just began," he said smugly. Besides I believe you owe me an apology".

Shadow gave him a are-you-kidding-me kind of look. She then reached out and grabbed his arm hauling him off of his bed and to the door.

"The way things are going Roger's going to have a heart attack from over-exertion," said Shadow. "I herd that Shadow just wait till I get my hands on you miss!" yelled Roger.

Mello rolled his eyes then pushed her aside "Okay, okay I get the point," he muttered as he walked toward the frantic Matt and the panicking Roger.

Mello grabbed one of Matt's ankles and yanked him away from Roger. Roger stumbled then straightened himself up. "Someone Stop him he stole my baby!" yelled. He tried to get up but Mello was too quick and sat on top of him.

Matt could do nothing Mello had him pegged. Matt banged his fists on the ground like a four year old throwing a tantrum. Mello shook his head and glared at his friend.

"You're acting like a child knock it off," he said whacking Matt over the head. Matt glared at Mello.

Mello however got up and began dragging his read-headed friend toward the door the their room.

Once he got Matt inside he announced, "Shows over!" then slammed the door. Mello ignored the limp form of Matt and walked over to his bed.

He collapsed onto it and didn't move. Shadow just stood there in the middle of the room. "Shadow turn off the light," grumbled Mello his words muffled from his bed.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at his request. "I'm not your slave Mello get off your ass and do it yourself," replied Shadow. She then realized Mello had pushed all of her books off of his bed onto the floor. Well it was his bed but still was it so hard to just move them into a neat little pile on the floor.

Mello made a sort of grumble and got up. He walked directly past Shadow and turned the light off. "Looks like someone gets grumpy when he misses his afternoon nap," teased Shadow as he walked past again.

It wasn't late around 5 or 6 so the room didn't get very dark. Shadow could still make out the figure of Matt lying on the floor and Mello who had returned to his bed.

She sighed these two were no fun. Mello was dead from all that studying and Matt was having an emotional breakdown from being parted with his DS for more then 10 minuets.

Shadow walked over Matt and sat on his bed. She was board out of her brain. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a sleek hot pink ipod.

She put the headphones in and began listening to it. She thought over what had happened earlier on, when Near had asked her about the photo album.

"I don't understand," she thought to herself. "When Roger first told Near and I about the photo album he said it held no interest for him, and now all of a sudden he wants it.

I don't get it". Time passed and the boy's room grew darker by the minuet. Shadow closed her eyes and listened to her ipod before she even realized she had drifted off to sleep on Matt's bed.

Shadow heard people talking, no arguing. She grumbled and rolled over on her side. "I'm trying to sleep here," she thought to herself.

She took in a deep breath and smelt the familiar smell that reminded her of Matt. Wait! Shadow's eyes flew open.

She immediately noticed where she was. She was still in Mello and Matt's room. She sat up and noticed someone had put a blanket on her.

Matt and Mello were arguing at the bottom of the bed. They looked in her direction when she sat up. "About time you woke up Matt wants his bed back," muttered Mello.

Shadow guessed he was annoyed at Matt. "Hey good morning sleepy head," greeted Matt in a happier tone. "What! Good _morning_?" she squeaked "Is it morning? How long have I been asleep?"

Matt smiled "It was just an expression chill it's only 8 you haven't been asleep very long but you missed dinner". "I was going to wake you up but Matt told me not too," added Mello.

Shadow looked between the two a smile came over her lips. "You know Mello you should have Matt's bed really is quiet comfy," she smiled mischievously.

"I could get quiet use to this". Both Matt and Mello's faces went pale. "Ahhh," said Matt awkwardly. "Just joking be careful you don't go into stroke Matty," laughed Shadow.

Mello's eyes widened "Did you just call him _Matty_?" he asked in disbelief. Shadow stopped laughing "Foxtrot uniform Charlie kilo, I did!" she thought. "Uhh," she said the awkwardness now falling on her.

Both the boys smiled Mello walked over to the bed and sat on it. "So you recon _Matty's_ bed is comfy," he asked teasingly.

Shadow glared at Mello. "So you said you could get _use_ to it, I guess I'll be seeing you a lot more often then," he added.

"You and Matt," he said tantalizingly "together," he whispered in her ear. That did it. "Oh shove off Mello," she growled pushing him off the bed.

She slid her feet out from under the blankets and slung them over the side of the bed. "You have a dirty mind," she growled at Mello who was lying on the floor.

He smiled up at her "Yeah but you know you love it". Shadow sighed in frustration. There was no getting through to that kid. "Besides you and Matt are pretty close," he added, "I bet you two will-"

"Mello shut up!" yelled Shadow and she picked up one of his many chocolate bars and shoved it in his mouth.

Matt just stood there he was clearly embarrassed by the look on his face. Not to mention the mega blush which was spreading across his checks.

It was Friday, which meant tomorrow was going to be a weekend, which also meant no studying! Shadow was relived, school was stressful she needed a break.

"Okay I'm going to bed I am still tired night guys," she said as she stepped over Mello. She headed toward the door.

"Night," called Matt "you sure you don't wanna' stay here with us tonight Shadow," called Mello. "You can have Matt's bed again". "Goodnight Mello," she said in a sarcastic cheery voice.

* * *

Okay where to start first off I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! Really I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long and I am really sorry please don't hate me . Secondly bac to school for me so I guess that means updates will be more lengthy (hopefully not as lengthy as the last one * cough, cough*) but I will update ASAP, hopefully once each week. Thirdly I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my review monster is happy. My aim is to get around 15 reviews before next chapter goes up. I will also try to start answering your reviews it all depends. So if you like the story PLEASE review it makes me happy! Anyway once again thank you people who have reviewed/ favorited my story. So yes please read, tell me what you think in your reviews, and (my own little personal quote) live everyday like it is your last! Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 8: Shadow's Rainbow

The Challenger

Chapter Eight: Shadow's Rainbow

The sun's rays crept through the crack in Shadow's curtains. She slowly opened her eyes. "Why are my curtains open?" she asked herself.

"I remember closing them last night". As Shadows vision became clear she noticed a figure standing just above her. Shadow panicked and screamed. She jolted one fist in the air and hit the figure in the centre of the face.

Shadow was now sitting up and the figure was rolling around on the floor crying in pain. "Shadow!" yelled Mello he appeared in her doorframe.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Shadow looked at Mello and back to the figure on the floor. "Oh crap!" she thought she recognised the figure as Matt.

She smiled weakly at Mello "I am fine but I can't say the same about him," she pointed at Matt, who was now getting up holding his nose.

Mello took one look at Matt and burst out laughing. "Good morning," grumbled Matt still holding his nose. "Sorry," said Shadow she felt bad for hitting him in the face, but he shouldn't have been hovering over her like some sort of stalker.

"Matt I really didn't mean to hit you I thought you were a stalker," she admitted.

"Oh thanks I'm a stalker now," grumbled Matt. Shadow gave him an awkward smile "I don't exactly mean stalker, you know you were just invading my personal space," she laughed.

"Whatever," grumbled Matt he took his hand off of his nose. "Oh crap Matt your bleeding!" yelled Shadow as she jumped out of her bed and ran over to him.

"What," said Matt he touched his nose. "No your lip I think you must of bit it when I hit you," answered Shadow.

She went over to her desk and grabbed a few tissues and began wiping the blood off of Matt's lip. "So anyway why were you hanging over me all stalkerish like that?" asked Shadow.

"Well Mello told me to come in and wake you-ahh- up, cause we wanted you to-ouch! That hurts you know," yelled Matt.

"Maybe if you stopped moving it wouldn't," replied Shadow.

"What do you-ah- mean if I stopped-err- moving? _You're_ the one who asked the question!" "Okay, okay I get the point," surrendered Shadow.

"So what did Mello want you to ask me," said Shadow as she finished wiping blood from Matt's lip. She looked at Mello who was still standing at the door.

"_We_ were wondering if you wanted to come out with us today," he replied glaring at Matt. "What do you mean where are you going?" asked Shadow confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't been at the orphanage for long. Every second weekend we are allowed to get a train and go out. Ya' know go and see a move, go spend our allowance," added Matt.

"So are you two going to see a movie?" asked Shadow who was liking this idea. She hadn't been out for a while.

"Yeah where're not to sure what is out so when we get their we'll decide," replied Mello. "Awesome count me in! I've been looking for a way to get out of this hell hole".

"Sweet," squeaked Matt who seemed to have forgotten the little incident earlier. "Okay now I just need to get ready," said Shadow in a cheery voice.

She ran over to her draws and began digging in them. She started throwing cloths out behind her, every now and then she would pause and look something over.

Mello and Matt just stood there staring at her. "Okay, I figured out what I am going to wear," announced Shadow. She skipped over to the window and looked out.

The sun was shinning and it looked like a nice, warm day. Shadow turned back toward the middle of her room and a look of surprise came over her face.

"Oh you two are still here," she said surprised. "Ahh," answered Matt. "Well get lost I need to get dressed," she walked toward them and shoved them toward the door.

"I'll see you two in a minuet," she called then shut her door. Shadow threw off her black singlet (which she had slept in) and slid off her long purple pyjama pants.

She pulled out a t-shirt which was white and had a hot pink love heart on it. She then slid on a pair of black short-shorts. "Hmm," she mumbled as she looked over her reflection in the mirror.

"Something is missing this look is way too boring, wait I know!" She ran over to her draws and dug through the bottom one.

A smile crept over her face when she seized what she was looking for. She unrolled the socks and stretched them out.

Then she carefully slid one foot into one sock and began pulling it up. Shadow had a very 'out there' choice of clothes, so it was no surprise that she had socks like these.

Most of her socks were knee-high however this was her _special_ pair. She kept pulling the socks up, they passed her knee and came up to around mid-thigh.

She then put on the other sock. She turned and looked at her complete outfit. White love heart shirt, black short-shorts and her mid-thigh high hot pink and black striped socks.

"Sweet!" she said to herself "now I just need to decide on how to wear my hair, hmm straightened or not straightened?"

Matt and Mello had since returned to their own room next door and were getting ready. Both of them dressed in their normal clothes nothing special.

Mello sat down on the chair next to the window and looked out. "Hey Matt," he said quietly Matt looked up from where he was playing on Linda's Nitendo DS.

Matt had begged her to let him borrow it after Roger had _stolen_ his own. However no matter how much he begged in the end Mello threatening to drop Linda's art book down a toilet seemed to be much more effective.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Matt. "What do you think about Shadow?" replied Mello not taking his eyes of whatever was fascinating him outside.

"Yeah she's pretty cool," answered Matt his eyes glued to the screen of the DS again. "Do you like her?" asked Mello. "Yeah she heaps mad hard to think her and Near are actually related," answered Matt.

"No I mean do you like-like her?" said Mello he turned to look at Matt. Matt looked up at him "like-like?" he said.

"Yeah you know like-like as in girlfriend, boyfriend". "Ahh," answered Matt "do you like-like her?" he asked. "I-I-I asked you first!" answered Mello.

The two looked at each other both feeling pretty awkward. "Well?" asked Mello. "Ahh-" just as Matt was about to answer the door to their room slammed open and Shadow burst in.

"Okay I'm ready to go when are we going? I can't wait!" she yelled but quickly quieted down. "Ahh is it just me or is the air in this room reeking with irritation?" she asked.

When neither of the boys answered she walked over to where Mello sat. He was still staring at Matt, Matt returning his gaze. Shadow reached out to Mello and shook his shoulder.

"Ah Mello," she asked. He snapped his head away from Matt and looked up at her. "What," he snapped.

Shadow looked taken aback for a moment but then her look turned sour. "Don't get all pissy with me!" she warned and slapped him across the head.

Mello glared at her for a moment then looked down. "Are you seriously wearing that?" he asked. "What don't you like my outfit?" she asked.

"I was referring to the socks," he replied dryly. "Hey my socks are awesome!" she retaliated. "Besides at least I am not wearing the same boring clothes as always! So when are we going? I am _so_ bored".

"Not till 10:30," replied Mello. "Ahhh!," groaned Shadow. "Hey! I still haven't picked out what shoes I am going to wear," she chirped up.

"Come Mello you can help me," before Mello even had the chance to retaliate she had his sleeve and was dragging him off towards her room.

Matt sat in his and Mello's room and looked down at the game in his hands. He sighed and shut it off then got up and headed out of the room closing the door behind himself.

Matt walked toward Shadow's door but paused when he heard voices. " What the hell Shadow! These shoes are all the same!" It was Mello.

"Nah look these ones are green and these ones are black, there is a difference Mello!" That was Shadow.

Matt knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. "Frigging hell you have your own personal rainbow don't you? What is with you and this brand of shoe?" asked Mello.

"They are awesome you should really get a pair I bet you would look heaps hot with em' on," replied Shadow.

There was some rummaging sounds then more talking. "Here try on these ones". "What hey no! I don't wanna' put on your stupid shoes besides they won't fit".

"Oh come on Mello! Pretty please I wanna' see what they look like," moaned Shadow. "Fine give em' here, they're red".

"Yeah I know how cool are they. A friend from my old school gave them to me. I can't wear them cause they are too big, but I bet they would fit you," answered Shadow again.

"Converse All stars jeeze these shoes are hard to get on!" "Give them here you retard!" demanded Shadow.

"Now keep your foot still I'll get them on. Wow! These ones _are_ hard to get on oh well no surprise. They have been in that box for so long".

"Ahh that hurts!," yelled Mello. "Almost…there," struggled Shadow "Wait…ahhh!" Matt heard a crash.

He walked into the room "Are you two okay?" he asked but then paused. Both of them were lying on the floor Shadow on top of Mello.

"Ahh this is awkward," she joked looking up at Matt. "I think you broke my foot," grumbled Mello. "Hey but look I got the shoe on!" she said cheerily.

"Get off me," he replied. Shadow slid off Mello who then sat up. He pulled the shoe off. "What no! Why did you do that? It took forever to get those freaking shoes on!" she yelled.

Mello smiled and stuck his hand into the shoe. He then pulled out a piece of scrunched up paper.

Shadow's face went pale then bright red "Ah he he yeah I put that in there so the shoes would keep its shape. Woops must have forgotten to take it out," she said awkwardly.

Mello then slipped the shoe back on with ease, he then took the paper out of the other shoe and put that on too. "Yay! I was right they do fit," yelled Shadow.

She then tied up the laces and tucked them into the shoe. "Trust me they look way cooler this way," she said. Matt looked Mello over. "Hey they actually look pretty good on you Mello," he said.

"You don't look like a total emo now". "Emo how do I look emo!?" yelled Mello. "Oh sugar, honey, ice, tea!" yelled Matt as Mello started running toward him.

"Hey wait up you two!" yelled Shadow as she hopped on one foot pulling on her other shoe. The three of them ran off down the hallway Matt running from Mello, Mello chasing after Matt, Shadow chasing after both of them.

* * *

Yayz DOUBLE UPDATE!! Here is a special double update for all of you, I guess this is my way of saying sorry it took so long to get these chapters up. So anyways this chapter isn't as long as the others but it's still just as good (well at least I hope so!). So Mello, Matt and Shadow are going to go to the moves together, Mello tried on his first pair of chucks (A.K.A. Converse all stars, ahh I love those shoes!!) and the boys had 'a talk'. Hmmm suspense I wonder if Shadow will end up with one of them. Anyways so heres a little insight on what the next chapter is going to be biased on *drum role * The train ride there, yeah I hope it is a funny chapter for you guys. By the way I need to put more Near in this story and there will be more Near but right now it's mainly Matt/Mello. So yes to get your next fix of fan fiction from me can I please have the little review number go up to 15, pretty please.


	10. Chapter 9: In the hallway

The Challenger

Chapter Nine: In the hallway

"Hurry up we are leaving in ten minuets!" Roger's voice rang down the halls of Wammy's. "Finally," grumbled Mello "I thought we were going to be stuck here all day".

Matt and Shadow followed him toward the entrance of Wammy's. "How long is the drive?" Shadow asked Matt. "The drive to the station should be around 10 minuets, then the train ride is about 40 minuets," answered Mat.

"40 minuets!" yelled Shadow she then spun around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" asked Matt confused.

"I left something behind," Shadow called back not turning around "I'll be there in a sec". Matt shook his head and kept walking. Shadow quickly ran into her room she dug through her bed sheets looking for her ipod.

"40 minuets in a train with Matt and Mello, great. Matt will have his head stuck in that stupid game thingy all the way and Mello most probably won't be in a very good mood. Damm it where is it!" Shadow ran out of here room slamming the door.

She ran into Mello and Matt's room and walked started rummaging through their stuff. Shadow noticed something pink lying next to Matt's bed.

She ran over to it and ripped it up from whatever it lay under. "Found you!" she yelled triumphantly holding her ipod in the air. She turned on her heel and headed out of the boys room.

"I suppose it's no surprise I was in there this morning," she muttered to herself. As she began nearing the corner she felt a sudden urge to hurry and get back to Matt and Mello.

Shadow began to run but just as she rounded the corner she ran head first into another person. Crash! Both of them went down. Hard.

Shadow sat on her bum feeling really stupid and embarrassed. "Sorry," she said still feeling stupid. She stood up and brushed herself off then walked over to the person she had knocked down.

She held her hand out to them. Near looked up at her from his spot on the ground. "It was my fault," he mumbled.

"Whatever," she said "hurry up and get up". Near stared at her eyes wide. "Well don't just sit there staring at me like I'm some kinda' monster," grumbled Shadow. She reached down and grabbed Near's shirt and then pulled him up.

"Come on Near," she said and began walking forward. "Why are you being so nice Shadow?" Near's quiet voice seemed unnaturally loud in the stillness of the hall. Shadow stopped and turned around facing him.

Her blue eyes looked into his almost black ones. "I remember when you're eyes use to look like mine," she mumbled. "They were never as pale," he muttered in reply.

Shadow closed her eyes. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden. Normally you just ignor me or tell me you hate me".

He paused. "Ever since Roger brought the photo album…you changed". "Near," Shadow's voice was calm but somehow not calm.

Her hands were still curled up in fists. "Nate," she mumbled. Near's eyes opened at the sound of his name, his _real_ name.

However he didn't protest of tell her not to call him by his real name, deep down Near wanted her to call him by his real name.

She hadn't called him Nate ever since they went their own ways. Ever since he became Near. "Nate," she repeated. "I," her voice quivered.

"I forgot what it was like to have a brother". Near's eyes looked into hers. He remembered when they were kids he loved her blue eyes, his mother loved her blue eyes.

"But those two Mello and Matt. They feel like my brothers.

They are always there for me and they always joke around with me. They are my best friends, Nate". Near nodded "I see," he mumbled

"They are like the family you never had. Matt and Mello you can do more things with them then you could ever do with me.

Matt would stop playing his games if you asked him to watch you dance, and Mello would stick up for you if another guy was picking on you". Near looked at his feet. "Not like me". Near closed his eyes and remembered.

He is sitting in a large white room next to long window. There are silk-like curtains draping down from the top of the window.

Near has a puzzle in front of him. He finishes putting the final pieces in place. "humph I did it again". He looks at the puzzle. "It's just no fun anymore".

Near raises one hand up to his forehead and pushes back his long white bangs. He needed to get them cut back soon. Near stands up and begins to walk toward a set on stairs. He makes his way up them and walks down a hallway.

He goes inside the door at the end of the hallway. His room and messy toys lay scattered on the floor. Towers made out of colorful building blocks also cover the floor.

Near walks over to a draw where his puzzles are kept, he looks inside for a new puzzle. Near pulls out one which I still wrapped in plastic.

As he turns to leave a girl appears in his doorway. Her hair is white like his and pulled back. "Nate," she calls running into the room she grabs his arm and looks up at him.

"Nate please come and watch me dance! I just mastered this step, please come and watch me," the little girl begs. "Sorry but I am busy," he says shaking her arm off. The girl stands in the middle of his room as he walks away.

"Please," her voice is shaking "you never have seen me dance please come and watch". A tear falls down her check. He stops and turns his head slightly. "Sorry".

Near shakes his head. Shadow walks forward "I got to go," she mumbles. "Cya Nate," she calls over her shoulder. "Bye," Near mumbles as she continues to walk away.

* * *

Okay here an update. Yes it is short but this ending seems to fit. As you can see now Near and Shadow are starting to get closer. Anyways the story is going to reach its climax soon (I hope). I'll attempt to update quickly, but I have been really sick recently and just haven't felt up to it so hopefully I will have another update up for you soon. Once again thank you everyone who reviewed, please keep them coming and the next chapter should be up.


	11. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story, you're the reason I am still writing it!:**

. HikariYagami543

. xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx

. L-Lawliet26

. xXRebeccaxRuleXx

. 1Werewolf-of-Darkness1

. ItsukoLawliet

. LBloodrose

. FluffyDuck-01

The Challenger

Chapter Ten: Goodbye

Shadow opened her eyes slowly. "oww," she moaned yesterday had been a big day for her. She had learnt two extremely valuable lessons.

One: Matt was terrified of horror movies and to never take him to see one EVER again! Two: NEVER give Matt Skittles.

During the whole movie Matt hid behind the popcorn box, at one stage when the murderer jumped out from behind the girl he squealed and threw it everywhere.

That was when Mello walked out of the cinema and returned with a packet of skittles. Before he handed them to Matt he leaned over and whispered in Shadow's ear "Never give him Skittles". Shadow shot him a questioning look but he just handed Matt the skittles.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he noted For the rest of the movie he was fine, he even laughed when the girl was getting stabbed to death.

And when they came out of the cinema he continued bringing up all the gruesome parts of the movie and how funny some of them where.

"You're sick," commented Shadow "That movie was so gruesome I feel like I'm going to chuck".

Of course She still didn't understand how the skittles changed his attitude but at least they shut him up.

So the Skittles seemed to help but like most things they were to good to be true. By the time they got back to the train station and boarded a train it was already 6:00. "Great Rogers going to be pissed," commented Mello. "By the time we get back it'll be 7:00".

They all got on the train Mello and Shadow walked toward a three-seater but Matt had another idea.

"Matt come here!" ordered Mello. "No lets go in this one I wanna' ride backwards!" he yelled jumping up and down. "No now get your ass over here now!" repeated Mello frustrated. "B-but Mello I wanna' ride backwards!" he yelled stomping his feet like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

"No I don't like riding backwards it makes me feel sick," argued Mello. "You don't have to look there is another seat facing it," Matt pointed out.

Mello sighed "I feel like Roger," he commented. "Fine," he finally agreed and walked over to the seat. Shadow followed.

Matt jumped onto the seat smiling like he had just won a million dollars. He pulled out his Nitendo and turned it on. His fingers then started running over the buttons in a hurry. Mello laid his head against the window and looked out.

He was tired once they got back to Wammy's he was going straight to bed. Shadow was tired too slowly her eyes began to close and her head began to sway. Mello was too busy watching trees fly past the window to notice, and Matt was absorbed into his game. Matt attacked the game. He started hurling insults at the screen.

"Matt shut up there are other people on this train you know," warned Mello. Matt stuck his tongue out at him in response.

Shadow's head flopped onto Mello's shoulder and she drifted off to sleep. Mello turned his head a bit and looked at her he smiled to himself.

"Take that you Mario you jerk. Ha! Even Roger could drive better then you!" Matt yelled all of a sudden. He hurled some more insults at the console, each one louder then the other. "Matt keep it down Shadow is sleeping!" Mello hushed in a sharp tone.

Matt looked up from his game "aww she's so cute when she's sleeping," he commented. "Hey Mello I didn't know you made a good pillow can I have the other side?". Mello glared at Matt "Shut up," growled Mello. Shadow shifted her position and put her feet up on the seat her head slipped down onto Mello lap.

Matt stifled a laugh but it was painfully obvious and earned him a kick in the knee. Finally the train ride was finished and Mello woke Shadow up.

They walked out toward the street. "Lets start walking," said Mello when he noticed a black car parked on the curb. Roger got out of the drivers seat. "Where were all of you! I have been here for hours!" he yelled walking up to them.

"What do you think L would think if I lost two of his successors?" fretted Roger. Mello rolled his eyes and slid into the back seat of the car, Matt and Shadow followed. Roger walked around the front of the car still drabbling about how stupid their actions were and how he thought they had been abducted or mugged.

Even though the drive home was short Shadow fell asleep again, this time on Matt's shoulder. They arrived at Wammy's Roger turned around and faced them.

"Wake her up there should be some leftovers if you ask Carla nicely". "Thanks but I'm going to pass I think I'll go to bed," said Mello.

"I'll carry Shadow up she's completely knackered," said Matt. Roger nodded and they all slipped out of the car, Matt cradling Shadow in his arms. The two boys walked through the halls. It wasn't late nearly 8:00 so there were still kids about.

Some had sunburns from spending the day at the pools, after all it had been nice weather for swimming.

The boys were shot questioning looks every now and then but they just brushed them off. They arrived at Shadow's bedroom door, Mello opened it and Matt put her on the bed. "Night," he whispered as he turned to leave.

Now she was awake and she remembered all of what happened yesterday and never to give Matt skittles. She sat up and noticed she was still in her clothes. "Last thing I remember is Roger coming to pick us up," She says to herself.

"How did I get here?" Shadow realized she didn't have a shower last night so she went and got her stuff. As she walked through the hallway toward the girls bathroom she smiled to herself. "Mello or Matt might have carried me up to my room". She opened the door to the bathroom still smiling.

Later that day Shadow went to a part of the orphanage she didn't visit very often. The Library. "I still need to thank those two for inviting me yesterday," she thought to herself. She walked in and looked around she couldn't find them.

As she turned to leave a hand grabbed her shoulder. "Hey!" yelled a cheerful voice. It was Linda. Shadow knew the girl. She had seen her a few times when she first came to the orphanage but apart from that they had never really talked before. Form what Mello had told her Linda was 'an annoying little brat who stalks Near and has her head in the clouds'.

"Hi," replied Shadow feeling awkward. "Do you want something?" she asked. "Oh yes well that's why I found you," she giggled. "Ah yes I'll get straight to the point you're related to Near aren't you?" she asked. "Seems to be the rumor going about," replied Shadow dryly.

"Ha ha you shouldn't be so modest about it all. You're so lucky!" Shadow tapped her foot in impatience. "Anyways so what does Near like?" asked Linda. Shadow blinked "ah puzzles," she answered. "It's not like it's obvious I mean he has them _everywhere_!" she thought to herself.

"Yeah I know that but what I mean is like something that only you would know he likes like his favorite movie or food". Shadows sighs "Is she for real?" Shadow wonders to herself. "How the hell am I suppose to know what his favorite movie is?" she replies annoyed.

"Well you're his sister!" says Linda in a dramatic tone. "Let me give you a little heads up," says Shadow clearly annoyed now.

She puts one hand on Linda's shoulder "I haven't seen Near for the past ten years! I haven't spent enough time with him to know his favorite movie, let alone do I plan on doing so soon," with that she turns around walks away leaving Linda dumfounded.

"Wow Mello was right she _is_ annoying," Shadow thought to herself. As she headed to the next place she was certain the boys would be at another person came up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Shadow we have been looking for you everywhere!" yelled Miss. Coley. She was a nice teacher one of the few Shadow actually liked. She was Shadow's dance teacher when they had sport. "What are you wearing? Go get your things now!" she yelled franticly.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow confused. "We have that dance competition today you know the one we have been practicing for, for the past month. "Crap! I completely forgot!" yelled Shadow she darted of to her room to grab her stuff.

"Hurry up!" Miss. Coley yelled behind her "We are leaving in ten minuets!" "Great Shadow you idiot! How could you forget!" She rushed out of her room with a bag filled with what she needed.

As she turned the corner she ran straight into someone. Smack! The two bounced off of each other an Shadow landed hard on the ground. "S-sorry!' she said picking up her stuff, "but I'm in a hurry".

Shadow quickly picked up the rest of her things. "It's alright," said the voice. Shadow looked up and saw Near standing over her. "Creepy this feels like déjà vu," she muttered. "Yeah," agreed Near "I seem to have a habit of bumping into you on this corner and I mean that literally".

Near held out his hand in it he held an envelope. "What's this?" asked Shadow taking the envelope. "It's your finale grades Roger asked me to give it to you," he replied.

"Thanks,' she said shoving the envelope into her bag "But I really gotta' run. I'm already late as it is," she darted off past him but slid to a stop and turned. Her long curly white hair spun around her face, her pale blue eyes caught the light and her pale skin seemed to glow.

Near looked at his mirror image she smiled "Cya!" she called and ran off. Near was left standing, alone in the empty hall. He looked up to where she was standing only moments ago "cya," he mumbled.

The bus returned to wammy's later that afternoon all the girls on it were exhausted. They each had to perform individual dance routines and then one finale group routine.

Shadow climbed off the bus and dragged herself toward her room. "Ahh why does it have to be so far away," she moaned.

She opened her door and collapsed on her bed. As she prepared to fall asleep her door burst open and Matt appeared in her doorframe. "How was it?" he asked. Shadow rolled over "Alright," came her muffled reply.

Matt walked into her room and started looking around. He picked up pieces of clothing and books. Shadow sat up "Matt what'd you think you're doing?" she asked annoyed.

"Uh nothing," he replied innocently he then opened up her bag from dancing. He pulled out the envelope Near had given her and yelled "Ah ha!" he then darted out of her room. "Give it back!" she yelled running after him.

They ran into his and Mello's room. Matt ran over to where Mello sat on his bed and handed him the envelope. "I got it," he said with an evil smile. "Nice now lets see what you got Shadow," replied Mello opening the envelope slowly.

Shadow leapt at him and Matt and landed on the both of them, forcing them off the bed. They landed in a heap on the floor with a thud! Mello and Shadow scrabbled at the envelope, each one trying to get a firm grip. Shadow's fingers locked around it.

"Ha gotcha!" she yelled and attempted untangle her legs from the two boys. She stood up closely followed by the other two. "Alright!" she yelled "I'll show you but _I_ wanna' know what you guys got first".

Matt and Mello went and got their own little envelopes both were still sealed. Shadow glared at them "so you were determined to see mine first eh?" Mello smirked "Lady's first," he gestured.

"Such a gentleman," she replied mirroring his smirk "Same time?" suggested Matt. They all opened up the envelopes and took out the piece of paper inside. "What'd you get Mello?" asked Matt. "95," he replied. "Aww damm," said Matt defeated.

"Lets see what you got Matt!" he snatched the paper off of him and had a look. "Hey 89 that's better then last time". Mello smirked "But if you wanna' beat me you gotta' do a little better". He hit Matt on the back and gave him back his piece of paper.

"Okay Shadow lets us see," said Mello holding out his hand expectantly. Shadow stood there her eyes wide. "Shaaadooow," called Mello "Oi are you with us?" he called.

Shadow looked up at him but her eyes couldn't meet his. "Come on are you going to show us what you got?" Shadow looked down and handed him the report card. Mello looked over it then back up at Shadow.

Matt took the card and looked at her too. "I thought you said you didn't care about your grades," said Mello frustrated. "I swear I didn't know," mumbled Shadow. Matt looked over the card once more.

"Shadow you got a…a 97. That means…" "That's means," repeated Mello. "That I have surpassed you," mumbled Shadow. "That means your next in line to succeed L," said Matt in disbelief. "I can't believe this!" yelled Mello.

"Mello I had no idea what the grade was I didn't do it on purpose! I-I'll prove it I'll fail my next test, I'll do it on purpose!" yelled Shadow franticly.

"I have no interest in succeeding L. I don't care about any of that please you have to believe me!" she grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

Mello stared down at her, he looked into her blue eyes. Bits of her white hair had fallen down hiding them.

"When I look at you all I see is Near, you're his mirror image! I don't care what you say you know that my whole life is about beating Near and succeeding L. And you…you just destroyed my dream the way I am destroying any kind of friendship we had".

He pulled his out from her reach. Shadows eyes widened. "Go," mumbled Mello. "Mello-" "Go!" he yelled pointing to the door. Shadow turned to leave her head hung. "Shadow," Matt's voice was quiet it reached out to her.

"Matt I don't want you to talk to her anymore," said Mello. "But Mello!" objected Matt "If you want to talk to _her_ then you might as well not talk to me," replied Mello.

Matt hung his head. "Mello needs me, Shadow needs me, but Mello…he needs me more". Shadow walked to the doorway and turned her head slightly.

Her hair hid her eyes bits of it were stuck to her face. "Goodbye," she whispered as a tear slid down her check and the door closed.

* * *

Aww the ending to this chapter is so sad. I was re-reading it and I was just like wow! Did I write that how depressing. Anyways here is your update (yes special update as I wrote such a short chappie last time) so we are pretty much just over halfway here. Shadow is now second in line to succeed L, right behind her brother and Mello clearly doesn't like it. They were all such good friends but I guess that now that's finished. So I'll give you a few questions to have a lil' think about. Will Shadow attempt to become the first in line to succeed L? Will her and Matt and Mello become friends again? Will she deliberately fail her grades as to give Mello his spot back? And if she does will he forgive her? Find out in the next chapter!!!

And keep the reviews coming they are like brain food for me, they keep me writing.


	12. Chapter 11: The Storm

xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx

The Challenger

Chapter Eleven: The Storm 

The fire burnt at her skin. The smoke chocked her lungs. She was drowning in it and there was no escape. She heard people around her. They were crying, screaming. "Make it go away!" The flames engulfed their bodies.

They rolled around on the floor trying to make it stop. "Make it go away!" they screamed. She felt their hands grabbing her wrists she felt their fear.

"Am I going to die?" she heard a little boys voice. He held his hands out in front of him. "What's wrong with me?" His eyes were wide with fear. "What's wrong with me!" he repeated tears falling down his checks.

He tried to move toward her but his body wouldn't budge. "Where's mother?" he asked franticly "Mum where are you!?" he yelled but the screaming peoples voice just made his own die away. "Mum!" he repeated.

A body lie on the ground, still and unmoving. "Mother?" he reached out to the body but his hands began falling away like dust. "Mum what's wrong with me? Mum wake up! Please wake up!" his voice called out to her.

Then the flames engulfed him and the body. The screaming began to die down. She felt the heat of the flames the smoke stung her throat.

She looked into the fire only to see two familiar faces be engulfed by it. "Mum, dad!" she screamed. Their screams filled her ears. She fell to the ground covering her ears, her eyes tightly closed. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She opened her eyes and through the flames and tears saw the two figures fade away.

Replacing them was a boy, a boy with white hair. Her parents walked up to him and placed their hands on his shoulders, he smiled.

She closed her eyes again. "Make it stop! Please someone make it go away!" Her scream echoed through the hallways of Wammy's, cutting through the silent night like a sword through air. Four figures burst through her door.

"Shadow! Shadow!" yelled the first figure running to her bedside. Another figure turned on the light. The other two figures joined the first beside her. "Shadow it's just a dream! It's alright!" yelled the first figure.

Shadows eyes were open they were filled with tears her breathing was heavy. Sweat drenched her brow and made her bangs stick to her forehead. She recognized the voice it was the same voice she had heard only a night ago.

Roger. She looked at him still panting. "Make it go away," she whispered, "Make it go away!" she screamed clutching her ears. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Shadow it's over now," said Roger he clutched her head in his hands "It's wasn't real, it was a dream," he repeated sternly. Shadow's breathing calmed. She let her hands slid down off of her ears they fell onto her bed.

Roger took a step back "Good girl," he crooned. One of the people he had come in with was the orphanages nurse. She handed Shadow a pill and a glass of water. "It'll help," she encouraged when Shadow looked at her.

She took the pill and leaned against the top of the bed. The other two people were also women. Miss. Coley (Shadow's dance teacher and one of her favorite teachers) was one of them. The other was Mrs. Heather. Mrs. Heather gestured for Roger to join them.

"What is it Elisa? Can't you see I am trying to calm her down," Roger muttered impatiently. "This is the third time this week Roger!" Mrs. Heather said sternly.

"Face it this girl needs professional help. Those tablets aren't working". Roger sighed, "I have tried to get her to speak to someone but she refuses to talk.

She won't open up to those she is not familiar with. Besides we already know what the nightmares are about". Mrs. Heather looked at him questioningly. He lowered his voice "They are to do with her parents death".

Mrs. Heather nodded "As expected but what does she mean when we come in here finding her saying 'make it stop'?" "Well," replied Roger "we aren't too sure as she won't discuss them, but I know it's due to her parents death as I have been told by the boys next door that she screams their names sometimes".

Both women looked at him surprised. It had been over three weeks since Shadow, Matt and Mello had stopped talking or making any contact at all. The orphanage knew that the three no longer regarded one another as 'friends'.

Roger had insisted on not getting involved in any of it. He knew that by involving himself in the kid's disputes that he would only make matters worse. So he never got involved. After all not everyone was meant to get along.

So to the two it was surprising that they had reported it, but then again it might not be that they were concerned for Shadow but merely that they were sick of being woken up at 2 A.M. every morning.

"She needs help Roger. Why did this only start now? She has been at the orphanage for over five months and we had no problems with it before," added Miss. Coley. "Ok, ok we will discuss this in the morning," he said.

The other two teachers left the room. Roger and the orphanages nurse were the only ones left. "If I am no longer needed then I'll be going," she said. "Yes thank you, you have been very helpful," replied Roger.

Shadow was lying in her bed again one of her ipod headphones were in. They had tried different ways of making her go back to sleep after she awoke form a nightmare, they found this the most successful. "I'll stay until your asleep," said Roger sitting on a chair besides her bed.

Shadow nodded and closed her eyes. She felt safe with Roger there, with anyone there she felt safe.

"Mello you awake?" Matt's voice called through the quiet room. "Mmmh," came Mello's muffled reply. "She is having another nightmare," mumbled Matt. "She's crying again". Mello sighed, "I know. I heard her talking again telling them to make it stop," he replied.

"Mello I don't like hearing her," Mumbled Matt "I don't like hearing her in pain…and not doing anything!" "Then go and wake her up!" yelled Mello.

A scream cut through their conversation and both boys sat up eyes wide. Both of them then slid out of their bed and ran for the door.

Roger and three other adults were running up the hall. Roger opened Shadow's bedroom door. "Mello, Matt! Go back to bed now!" ordered Mrs. Heather. The rest of the teachers went into the room.

Mello and Matt walked toward the door. They peered in. Shadow sat upright tears falling down her cheeks.

She was panting and frightened. Roger was there trying to calm her down. Mello tore his head away from the door. "Matt hurry up and go back to bed, if you get caught you'll be in trouble," warned Mello as he disappeared back into the boys room. Matt turned away from the door. "If I could…I would be there with you Shadow," he mumbled "I'm sorry".

Knock, knock Near turned his head towards the sound coming from his door. "Come in," he called. Roger opened the door and came into the boy's room. Cars and other toys lay on the floor. "Hello Roger what may I help you with?" he asked as he reached up to curly a piece of his hair.

"I need to speak wit you about Shadow," Roger replied. He sat on Nears bed (or what part of it wasn't covered in toys. Roger held a file in his hand he signaled for Near to have a seat besides him. Near did so. "When I first went to pick her up I went and saw L beforehand. He gave me this file on her.

It's got biases information like allergies, likes, dislikes, history etcetera". Near nodded. "L mentioned she had a few 'behavioral problems' some of which I have been lucky enough to witness," Roger added with sarcasm.

"It mentioned that she had chronic nightmares and a sleep disorder. Her last foster parents also mentioned it to me.

They said she had at least one every two weeks. However when I brought her to Wammy's she hadn't had one for the first two months or so". He paused and opened up the file giving it to Near. Near looked over what the past foster parents had said about her sleeping disorder.

"Did she have them when she was younger Near? When you two lived together?" asked Roger. Near looked up at him.

"Her nightmares were not common like this, but she did have a problem with them. Also with sleeping she didn't like to sleep. Our parents thought that was why she was always so unresponsive at school because of her lack of sleep".

"Hmm," Roger thought over what Near had said. "We need to know what her dreams are about, I am convinced it is to do with your parents death but why are they so horrific?"

"Do you think professional help would be good for her?" he asked. Near shook his head "I may not have spent a lot of time with Shadow but I know her well enough to know she won't tell some stranger all her problems".

"Yes I thought the same thing," agreed Roger. "If you like I can try and ask her about them. She might talk to me…maybe," suggested Near. "Yes see if that works," agreed Roger. He stood up and left the room.

Near sighed and finished off another Column of his card tower. He heard another knock at his door. "Come in," he called. Shadow walked in "Roger said you wanted to see me," She said walking over to his bed. She had a black hoodie on, the same one she had worn the day she arrived at Wammy's.

Her hair was tied back except for two bangs, which hang down at the sides of her face. Near looked up at her and examined her. She was pale (more pale then usual) she also had dark circles under her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep.

"Roger told me you haven't been sleeping correctly," he said as he continued to make his tower. Shadow stood up "Oh I see Roger is expecting you to integrate me so he can find out all the horrible things which are going on in my head. Well you can tell Roger to piss off!" she yelled and then started walking through Near's mess towards the door.

"Shadow wait!" yelled Near. "We don't have to talk about your dreams I just wanted to have a nice talk with you". Shadow glared at him "You make me sick, like hell would I want to talk with you," she growled.

"No need to be like that I haven't had a good conversation with you since we parted ways ten years ago," replied Near.

"You know it's common curtsy to look at a person when you speak to them," she said. Near looked up at her "fine then how have you been? What have you been doing in the past ten years? How are you going with your dancing?"

He then looked back down at his tower. Shadow sighed and slid down the wall till she was sitting. "Well not much ever since we _parted _I've been living with foster parents, and I quite dancing," she replied not looking at him.

Near paused he turned his head so her could see her out the corner of his eye. "That's too bad you were pretty good at it," he replied and then returned to his castle. Shadow looked at him "how would you know you never saw me dance!" she argued.

"I did," he replied "once". The room was quiet "When?" asked Shadow. "The month before they died, the last time you danced on a stage. When you reached state competitions. They made me come along," he paused.

"I never realized how good you were at it until that day". Shadow stood up and walked over to his window, she opened it and a cool breeze filled the room. Shadow took in a deep breath

"It's going to rain can't you smell it?".

"How long has it been since they died?" asked Near. Shadow's hand tightly gripped the windowsill. "I don't want to talk about this," she replied. "Around 8 or nine years now," he said paying no attention to her.

"Wow that's a long time to have been dead". "Shut up Near!" Shadow slammed her fist against the windowsill. "You've been spending way too much time around Mello your acting just like him," commented Near. "Uh," Shadow's eyes widened "Mello and I are completely different. The only thing we have in common is," Shadow clenched her fists.

"Is that we both hate you!" she yelled pointing at him.

Near brushed her comment off. "No you both are stubborn and let your emotions cloud the truth," he mumbled. "What?!" she yelled. "On the day our parents died you didn't know what to do, you were confused so the only real reason you could think of was to blame me," he replied his voice emotionless.

"You lie! Near it's your fault they are dead. They flew over to Japan for your stupid meeting, for _you_!" she screamed. Thunder sounded off in the distance. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" asked Near.

"Figured what out?" growled Shadow.

"That big meeting," he smiled "was with L".Shadow's eyes widened.

"If you want someone to blame for their death. Blame the very place you have been staying at for the past six months."

Shadow's mouth hung open. "I didn't just lose my parents on that day," she mumbled "I lost my brother too".

"It's Funny how everything ties in together. The very orphanage which requested a meeting with our parents in regards to my future, is the same orphanage who gave you two new brothers," said Near.

Thunder sounded again this time much louder the storm was coming. "But from what I hear you guys are no longer friends," he mumbled "that's a shame. You always seemed so happy with them".

The thunder sounded once again louder. It was here the storm right on top of them. "Shut up!" she screamed "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't play your stupid mind games with me Near! Make it stop!" her yelling was loud it could be heard from the hall.

Rain began pouring down, the thunder strikes were loud. "Because of you I have lost everything! I hate you! It's like the dream you took them away!" She screamed. Shadow turned and ran out of his room.

She bolted down the halls and towards her own room. Slamming the door she leaned against it panting. She clutched her sides heaving trying to catch her breath. The thunder sounded again. This time much, much louder.

Then through the gap in her curtains Shadow saw a lighting strike. It was bright and lit up her room. There was a crash and then a boom.

Shadow ran to her window and pulled the curtains back, just in time to see a tree branch fall on an electricity box out the front of the orphanage. Sparks flew everywhere some landed on dry leaves from the hot day they had before.

Shadow saw a spark and then a large flame. Fire! Shadows eyes widened at the fire. It was spreading fast and had already attached itself to the orphanage.

She spun on her heel and ran for the door. She raced out into the hallway, as she turned the corner she skidded to a stop. The fire had already spread to this part of the orphanage. She turned again and franticly ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll have to go the long way!" she yelled. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back. "It's spreading so quickly!" she thought to herself.

"Why?" She then remembered that only a few days ago the cleaners had done the floors. "Of course! The chemicals" Shadow dare not look back. She could feel the fire advancing on her. "My only chance of getting out is this way," she said to herself.

"I need to hurry, because," she panted her lungs were begging to ache from running and the smoke. "Because if the fire cuts of this hallway then," she took another breath she could hear herself wheezing. "Then I am done for!"

Meanwhile Roger ordered kids to get into lines out the front of the orphanage. "The fire department has been called!" yelled one of the teachers "they will be here in a matter of seconds!" "Good!" he yelled back.

Teachers were racing up and down of lines marking students off. Mello and Matt stood together "Oh great all my games were in my room!" Matt cried.

Mello shook his head "Not true you were playing your gameboy when we were told to evacuate". "Oh yeah that's great Mello, Wammy's house is going to be burnt down and the one game I get out of it is my crappiests one!" yelled Matt.

"Be grateful _you_ got out!" Mello yelled back. "Boys! Stop bickering" yelled Mrs. Heather. "Now have either of you seen Shadow?" she asked.

"What you mean you can't find her?" asked Matt franticly. "No none of the other teachers have seen her so I thought you two might have been with her," replied Mrs. Heather.

"What so she isn't here? But everyone was suppose to be in the library for Roger's lecture," he pointed out. At that moment Near walked past the three and overheard a bit of the conversation.

"Shadow's missing?" he asked. "Yeah professor Einstein have you seen her?" Near blinked "I was talking to her just before the fire but she ran off. I though she would have gone to you two," he replied.

"Wait so if she wasn't with any of us and no teachers can find her there is only one answer," said Mello. "She's still inside".

The three looked at each other all at once panic in their eyes. Mrs. Heather looked away at the orphanage "impossible the fire alarms". She turned and grabbed Rogers arm as he walked past "Shadow is still in the building!" she yelled panicked.

Roger's eyes widened. "She must have been on the east side that's where it started!" he replied franticly. "That's where our rooms are!" yelled Matt. "You have to get her out!" yelled Mello.

"She'll be burnt to death!" Near looked at his hands "Shadow's scared of fire," he whispered. All of them looked at him at once.

"She is probably petrified". The sirens of the fire trucks echoed down the street. Roger and Mrs. Heather raced off towards them. "Near," Mello put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"She _will_ be okay". Near closed his eyes "this is all my fault Mello, I'm suppose to be her brother but instead I treat her like my enemy. If she dies I will never forgive myself," he sobbed. "She isn't going to die!" yelled Mello "She _will_ be okay, I know it!"

* * *

Ahhhh the suspense and a little cliffy for you guys I am so mean! Omg what's going to happened I don't know but where're going to find out soon for sure =D Anyways I want FIVE or more reviews before the update. The more reviews the quicker I update. Thankyou to EVERYONE who has reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Ps. xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx likes updates like this?? =P


	13. Chapter 12: The End?

**Xy1013Note: Minor swearing in this chapter, adds to the suspense =D**

The Challenger

Chapter Twelve: The End?

Shadow slowed her legs hurt her throat was dry, every breath she took was a wheeze. She tried to open her eyes wide enough to look around but the smoke was over whelming. Tears streamed down her face from the sting that the smoke had on her eyes.

The heat of the fire was amazing. She had thrown her hoodie off ages ago now all she had on was a singlet, her short shorts and a pair of her favourite converse.

"I need to cover my mouth and nose," she thought to herself. She reached down and tore a part of her singlet long enough to cover her mouth and nose. She took another shaky breath and started running again.

"The stairs should be just a little further down," she thought trying to remember what this part of the orphanage looked like.

If she were correct there would be a set of stairs, which lead to a little side corridor that extended off the main hallway.

If she followed it a short way down there would be a door. That would be her escape. The fire was gaining on her, her little break had been costly.

She was tired her legs didn't want to move but an erg was driving her on. The erg to make it to freedom, the erg to survive.

Shadow skidded around a corner and there before her were the stairs! She quickly ran down them. The fire had already started spread to the wall above of them and bits of ash were falling on to them.

Any second now they too would be alight. As Shadow neared the bottom of the stairs she jumped skipping the last four.

She then started running again. The door was only a little way down. It was a wooden door one that wasn't used to often Shadow guessed its whole purpose was to serve as a fire door. Which seemed convenient as right now she was trying to escape from a fire.

She ran at the door her fist encircled the handle as she attempted to yank it downwards. The handle didn't budge. "Shit!" she yelled. "No way! You have to be fucking kidding me!" she kicked the door in anger.

"No way Open up damm you!" She struck out at the door once again, and a third time. "This is bullshit!" she screamed the door was locked. Smoke went into her lungs causing her to start spluttering, she wheezed as she tried to find some kind of form of oxygen.

She placed her hands on her knees struggling to breath. Flames were beginning to engulf the hallway. "No," she mumbled "No I need to keep going," she drew in another breath followed by rapid coughing.

Her hands gripped her sides they hurt. "I won't give up," she wheezed "I _will_ get out!" She stood up and began running again. The fire's flames were above her and pieces of the ceiling were falling down besides her.

There was a cracking noise and a large chunk of the ceiling (also the floor of the level above her) began falling down. Shadow didn't notice in time and just as she was passing underneath it, it broke away.

She didn't see it and by the time she had turned her head to see it was already too late.

It came crashing down on top of her. "Ahhhhhh!" she screamed crashing to ground. Her head hit the tiled floor hard. Blood began to spill out from a wound, which had been caused due to the impact. She pulled her self trying to get up.

But it was a useless effort. She turned her head straining her neck to see what was holding her down.

A large wooden pillar from the ceiling was lying on top of her leg. Her right arm was bleeding from a large gash on it. "The pillar must have mad contact with it when it came down," she thought. "I need to get out".

Shadow tried moving her ankle. There were no problems it moved fine. "Great it's not sprained or broken". Shadow's right leg was being pinned down her left leg was free and her entire body from mid-thigh up.

She moved upwards in a sitting up position. She then placed her hands over the pillar and began pushing. "Argh! Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Okay so that didn't work," she said attempting to add humour "onto Plan B. I need to pick it up, that's the only way I am going to get my leg out with taking it off". She looked around more bits of the ceiling were falling down besides her.

"And I need to do it soon or I'm gonna' end up as barbecue". Shadows fingers slid under the pillar slowly she lifted upwards. It was heavy and her right arm was in so much pain. "Errrrr ahhhhh!" she yelled as she lifted it.

Slowly she felt the pressure on her leg being relived. She was waiting, waiting for the moment when it was up enough so that she could slide her leg out from underneath.

"Nahhh! Coooomee Onnnnn!" she growled. "Just a bit…higheeerrrr!" The pressure was gone she pulled her leg out and dropped the pillar.

It made a boom! And dust flew up from the impact. Shadow coughed and leaned down to examine her leg. It hadn't been too badly crushed but it was severely injured. If the fire didn't kill her then loss of blood surely would.

A large bunch of fire fell down onto the pillar in front of Shadow and began consuming it. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, the dream came flooding back to mind. The burning bodies and screams. Shadow pushed herself up.

Her injured leg protested against the move by sending a sharp pain through it. Shadow screamed and fell back down onto the ground. But the sight of the fire, the feel of the flames so close to her forced her body to get up again.

She grabbed her right arm it too was heavily bleeding. She clutched it in her left hand and hobbled off. "I. Need. To. Get. Out!" she wheezed. With every step her more pain shot through her leg. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Her leg felt like it would give way any second. She looked up ahead "an exit please let there be an exit," she moaned. But her hope dyed away when she saw what was to meet her.

More flames. The fire had engulfed the entire part of the orphanage that she was in. "No," she whispered. Pain shot through her entire body "Ahh!" she cried and fell to the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks.

She laid there every drop of hope and willpower left in her had been drained away. "I," she took in a breath but it was useless all there was to breath in was smoke. She coughed and spluttered some more. "I wish," she mumbled.

"I wish that I". She took in another breath more coughing came. "I wish that I could of said," more coughing came. "Goodbye," Another tear left her eye and slid down her check.

She remembered all of their faces. Matt's, Mello's, Roger's, her mother's and father's and Near's. She remembered his words.

"_If you want someone to blame for their death. Blame the very place you have been staying at for the past six months"._

Shadow smiled "Hmph, to think," she took in another breath "that I would die the same way they did". A pool of blood surrounded her leg.

She looked down at it. She put her hands on top of it and slowly pulled it back toward herself, leaving five long streaks on the floor. The heat of the fire was overwhelming it had advanced on her and was now surrounding her.

She heard the cracking of the ceiling and other items that the fire was consuming. Shadow looked ahead she saw the flames but she also saw something else.

She raised her head off of the floor. Was it? Not it couldn't be. But it was. All of a sudden an overpowering force came over her. It forced her to stand up blood dripping down her arm and leg. Slowly she limped toward it.

Her hair covered her eyes as she hung her head. "Was it real? Was this real?" she asked herself. Was it just another bed dream and any minuet now she would wake up screaming. "No it's not a dream. This _is _real".The flames moved in closer and closer inching closer together from both sides. Shadow looked up determined tears streaming down her face.

"I am not going to die here!" she screamed "You hear me I _won't_ die here!"

Shadow began running the pain was shooting through her leg but she didn't care. She jumped throwing one of her legs out in a karate-like kick.

Her foot broke through the window with ease. The glass was already weak from the fire and Shadow delivered the kick with more force then necessary.

She fell not to far it would have been more of a dangerous fall if she were jumping from the second floor.

She fell onto the grass although the impact hurt she had already felt enough pain in the orphanage for it to seem like nothing. She slid her hands forward they hurt too now. She prepared to use them to push herself up but hesitated when she saw why they hurt.

Blood was dripping out of them and pieces of glass were stuck in them. "Great!" she yelled attempting to get up without the assistance of her hands. It proved impossible with her leg. She was worried the fire would spread to the outside she needed to get away from the orphanage.

There was only one way. Shadow's fingers gripped one piece of glass, she gave it a sudden tug and tore it from her hand. "Oww!" she moaned that had hurt. She repeated the process for more large pieces of glass until all the visible pieces were gone.

She then slid up and start limping off. She didn't make it all the way to the gates however. Her leg finally gave out and with a crack! She collapsed to the ground her shoulders heaving as she tried to breath. "Oxygen," she mumbled to herself smiling.

She coughed and spluttered some more. Bits of blood fell onto the grass. "Great when I thought it couldn't come out of any more places," she said sarcastically. Her vision began blurring and she felt light headed.

She crawled over to a shady clump of trees and leaned on a tree. Her eyes wandered back to the orphanage. All she could see from this angle was the eastern side. It was completely engulfed in flames.

"I hope everyone got out," she mumbled.

She blinked twice and thought she saw the flames begin to disappear. She started to feel her body sway.

"Well at least I didn't die burning to death," she thought. "But I'm sure bleeding to death will do it". Her vision blurred again and began to go black. "I suppose," she mumbled struggling to take in a breath.

Her chest felt like someone was squeezing it. "I suppose," she repeated. "This," she tried to breath again I only resulted in coughing. "I suppose this is it," She muttered.

"Goodbye," she whispered and her limp form fell to the ground motionless.

* * *

Ahhhhh the suspense! Wow I am quiet proud of myself for this chapter it's pretty good very dramatic! So yes another cliffy I just love those things! So I'm not giving away any details on what's in the next chapter is there a funeral? You'll just have to wait and find out. Oh and for the swearing I couldn't help it like I said it adds to suspense. And if you were trapped in a burning building would you let a few F's and S's fly? So yeah so sorry you had to wait a few days just finished the first half of my Fullmetal Alchemist box set yay! Can't wait to watch the second part.

Sharleen: Oh my God Amy did you just kill your OC?!! What kind of writer are you! You don't kill your OC's That's inhuman!!

Shadow: Yeah I better not be dead that would ruin the story

Amy: actually most movies/stories you see are always that much better when you kill of the characters I mean look at harry potter, and in death note Mello dies. I mean I didn't want him to die but it made it all that much better.

Sharleen: *blink, blink *

Mello: I die!!!

Amy: opps! *Sweatdrop * Cya you all for the update it'll be here soon *walks away with laptop *

Mello: Wait how can I die who killed me!!?? Come back here!


	14. Chapter 13: No Body

The Challenger

Chapter Thirteen: No Body

The firemen continued dousing the building in water. "Well that's all of it out," said one of the men to Roger. "Very good thankyou for your efficiency," he replied. Mello and Matt stood at his feet and began tugging on his sleeve.

"What about Shadow," said Mello impatiently "Ask them if they found her". Near stood a little off the group he was curling a piece of hair around his finger. "Mello they are going to go into the building soon just wait". "We can't just wait!" yelled Mello.

"She could have third degree burns or be dying of smoke consumption or something you need to get in there now!" "Mello!" snapped Roger in a sharp tone.

"I can understand the boys fustigation, but I need to think of the safety of my team as well as your friend. The building is very unstable".

"Even more reason to get in their," grumbled Mello. "That's enough go sit down and let the firemen do their job," interrupted Roger. Mello went and sat besides Matt and Near. They all sat in silence for a few seconds till Near cracked and dropped his head in his hands.

"Awww this is all my fault!" he mumbled. "I am such an idiot!" Matt and Mello just looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" asked Matt. "It's my fault I got her mad just moments before the fire.

If I hadn't of said those things she would be here with us now". Near sighed he refused to cry it's not like him crying would make Shadow magically appear before them. "I am such an idiot I am suppose to take care of her! I am such a jerk!" he yelled.

"Ahh no your not,' said Matt awkwardly trying to comfort…Near of all people. "Yes I am I am her brother and all I have done since she got here was ignore her and hurt her. I am such a jerk!" Matt looked at him.

"Wow Near's having an emotional breakdown!" he thought to himself. "This should be recorded in the history books". "You know he's right," Matt turned to look at Mello. "Not helping," he grumbled. 'But he's right.

He is Shadow's brother yet all he does is neglect her. Not once have I ever seen Near with Shadow. You both avoid each other on purpose all because you are both so stupid that you blame the other for your parents death.

When you really think about Near is a jerk. Honestly do you think your parents would be happy knowing that you 'hate' your only sister. Even more so that her last moments were spent with you fighting".

Matt looked at the ground. "Mello's right," he thought "I know his way is sometimes to direct and the truth hurts but it's better he tell Near the facts then leave him in the dark".

The boys looked up when they saw the same fireman walk back up to Roger. Mello got up and started making his way toward them, closely followed by Matt and Near.

"No," muttered the fireman "I'm sorry", he placed his hand on Roger's should and then turned to leave. As he turned he saw the three boys looking up at him he closed his eyes and walked off. "Roger?" asked Mello. Roger had his hand over his eyes.

"Roger what's wrong?" asked Mello again. Roger placed a hand on Mello's shoulder. "They couldn't find a body Mello". Mello's eyes widened "No but that's impossible! Maybe she got out maybe she is in another part of the orphanage!" Mello yelled franticly "We can't just give up!"

Matt pushed him aside "Roger make them go back in, make them check all around the other parts of the building only the eastern side was burnt, she could be somewhere else!" he yelled. "Boys!" yelled Roger.

"She isn't somewhere else". "How do you know that," squeaked Matt "you only looked in the burnt part. "She might have made it out of the fire, she could still be alive!" Roger put a hand on either boys shoulder.

"They didn't find a body, but they found a lot of blood". The two boys eyes widened. "B-blood?" asked Matt. "Blood," confirmed Roger. "They said they saw signs of a struggle and presumed she had attained a bad injury, which then resulted in her not being able to move".

"No this is bullshit!" yelled Mello "you're a lire Roger. I won't give up on her just like that!" Mello turned on his heel and ran off into the building. "Mello wait you can't go in there it's dangerous!" yelled Roger behind him.

"Mello wait for me!" yelled Matt and he took off after him too. "Matt, Mello get back here!" yelled Roger. Near just stood there his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. Slowly he turned and began walking off toward a clump of trees not to far off. "Shadow is…dead?"

Meanwhile Matt and Mello troughed through the remains of the eastern side of Wammy's House. "Do you see anything Matt?" called Mello. "No nothing but ash," Matt replied. They came to (what use to be) the stairs, which lead onto the main hallway. "Look!" yelled Matt. A large wooden beam lay in front of them.

It was black and bits of it had been eaten away by the fire. But it wasn't the beam Matt had been pointing at it was what was _on_ the beam. Mello walked around the other side of the beam to get a better look at it.

A large red stain ran along the bottom of the beam. It was hard to spot due to the ash but Matt seemed to have a keen eye. "Do you think it's hers?" asked Mello. "She was the only one in here," replied Matt.

Mello got up "Come on we need to keep looking," he mumbled and started walking again. Matt followed silently. A little further down the boys were having no extra luck.

They noticed a fire door, which made their hopes go up. Maybe Shadow had escaped the fire through there. But they then plummeted back down again when they noticed it was locked. The more the walked the more they noticed.

Red stains were on the floor and made a neat trail amongst the blackness of the ash. Matt looked around at the hallway, which he remembered so well.

Now it looked like a scene from a horror movie. He was so entranced by their surrounding that he ended up bumping into Mello. "Ahh!" he grumbled

"Can you warn me next time your just going to stop like that Mello", he then noticed what Mello was looking at. On the floor before them was a large red stain, a huge puddle of blood.

"Matt," whispered Mello. Matt didn't reply if this had come from Shadow then she must have been in extreme pain.

All he could think about was how much pain she would have been in. Matt had never seen so much blood in his entire life.

"Matt," repeated Mello. He too was staring at the blood. "Yeah,' said Matt quietly. "Do you think," Mello took in a shaky breath. The orphanage smelt of smoke and ash.

"Do you think this is what they meant by 'a lot of blood'?"

Matt fell to his knees. "She is dead Mello and it's all our fault!" he sobbed. Mello crouched down beside him.

"She isn't dead Matty she has got to be alive this is Shadow we are talking about. She fell out of a tree and landed on top of me and _is_ still alive".

Matt gave Mello a weak smile. He wiped the tears away and stood up. Mello put his arm around Matt's shoulders "lets go find her".

Near wiped away the strange water substance which seemed to be persistent and continued coming out of his eyes. He sniffled and wiped some more away. "I can't see with these stupid tears," he grumbled.

He didn't notice a ditch in front of him and ended up falling flat on his face into it. "This is stupid! I am so sick of this!" he cried. He crunched himself into a ball and buried his head in his arms.

Near began crying "I am so sorry Shadow!" he sobbed. Near looked up and wiped away more tears. "The only other time I cried like this was when mum and dad died," he whispered. Near blinked. He though he saw something, no wait more like _someone_.

"What the-" he strained his neck to get a better look. Whatever it was it was a little far off and lying on the ground in front of some trees. Near got up and began walking toward it. "What is that?" he asked curiously. His eyes widened when he noticed what _it_ was.

Shadow.

"Shadow!" Near screamed and he began running toward the limp figure. At the same time Matt and Mello came out of nowhere and started bolting toward the figure as well. All three boys made it to Shadow at the same time. "Shadow,' said Near urgently he bent down besides her and looked at her.

She was very pale (well more then normal) and was still. Her leg was still bleeding it had made the grass surrounding it turn red. Near placed his hand on her throated.

"She has a pulse! Go get someone now!" yelled Near. "Rite," said Matt and he began sprinting off towards the main group of Wammy's students and teachers.

"She is unconscious it is most probably due to blood loss. We need to stop the bleeding". Near looked up at Mello for a brief second.

"Tear some of your shirt," demanded Near. Mello did as he asked. "Good now tie it up here above the wound". Mello tied his torn piece of shirt just below Shadows knee. "Now tear some more and apply pressure to the wound".

Again Mello did as Near told him to without argument. Three teachers and Roger returned with Matt. "We have called an ambulance they should be here in a few seconds," said Roger. He bent down next to Shadow and felt her pulse.

"It's faint but there is one, and you boys have done everything to prevent the bleeding".

Near and Mello nodded at the same time "Good job". The Ambulance Syrian rang out through the air as it made it way into the orphanage. Three people appeared with a stretcher-like thing and lifted Shadows body carefully.

The whole time neither Matt, Mello or Near left her side. In the end only on could ride in the ambulance and of course it was Roger. "She will be fine," reassured one of the teachers. "They are going to take care of her". Mello sighed "I hope we weren't to late".

* * *

Well here is a quickie for you! So don't get your hopes up yet I still don't know whether they made it on time or not to save Shadow but anyways I hope you liked the chapter the story is coming to a close now only a few chapters left =( but hey plenty more fan fiction to write. So yes read and review and I'll get that update for you guys/girls soon.


	15. Chapter 14: Together Again

The Challenger

Chapter Fourteen: Together again 

A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter, which has taken forever to post due to my computer buggering, itself up so I hope (for anyone still reading this story) you enjoy and thanks for all your support and reviews, as this was my very first fan fiction story. Now onto the story!!

Shadow slowly opened her eyes. "Why is everything blurry?" she wondered. She tried to sit up only to flop back down from an overpowering amount of pain.

Her vision soon became clear and she looked around her. "What? Where…am I?" she mumbled confused.

She then heard a door open and looked towards it. In came a nurse who was carrying a replacement bag for a drip.

"Oh you're awake!" the nurse exclaimed.

"This is wonderful news. I'll go tell the others immediately," she rushed out of the room.

A few moments later she returned with a large crowd of people. Shadow was overwhelmed by all of them and she began to feel dizzy.

She felt herself swaying and a man stepped forward to steady her. He laid her back down onto the pillow and smiled.

"Hi there Shadow I'm Dr. Collins, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh…dizzy" she replied.

"Alright Eileen is just going to change your drip bag over. You just need to rest you lost a lot of blood and your right leg has multiple fractures," added Dr. Collins.

"Great," she replied sarcastically "So I lived after all".

Dr. Collins just smiled and then turned to face the crowd. "Alright she needs rest so I am giving you 10 minuets then your all going to have to clear out".

With that he turned around and left the room.

The first person who approached her was Roger. "Oh thank goodness your alright Shadow," he exclaimed.

"Hey what can I say I'm a fighter," she replied.

" I brought some people to see you".

Shadow looked around "by some people does he mean an entire country?" she wondered to herself.

The whole hospital room was flooded with people most were teachers who she recognised, but some she didn't.

She looked up at Roger "Thanks," she added awkwardly. "Yeah just who I wanted to see my teachers, as If I don't get enough of them daily. Gosh even when I'm in hospital they're annoying me," she thought.

Roger smiled "I know what you're thinking but it's not them that I brought along". He moved to the side and two familiar figures stood behind him.

She couldn't help to smile when she saw their familiar faces.

"Shadow!!" Matt screamed as he bolted towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her and she gripped him tightly taking in his familiar smell. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"What?" exclaimed Shadow pulling out of the embrace. "What for?".

"I should have been a better friend, if I had been their for you then maybe you wouldn't be in here right now," he sobbed.

She just smiled "Matt," she mumbled.

He looked up at her. "You're the best friend I have ever had, you…your more then just a friend. Your like my older brother that I never had and I could never ask for more in a friend. Besides you do realise that I'm gonna' get a whole lotta' mileage out of this little emotional breakdown of yours. "

He laughed and she then pulled him close again.

Matt sat down on her bed and they both turned to look at Mello who was scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor uncomfortably.

He looked up at her quickly then looked back to the floor.

She sighed impatiently "Get your ass ova' here now Mello!" she shouted.

He looked up stunned then marched over obediently. "Good boy," she added. She then grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to hug her too.

Shadow felt Mello's body stiffen when she wrapped her arms around him. He put his mouth up to her ear and whispered "Sorry" into it.

Shadow just smiled and nodded, then he quickly pulled away, a crimson blush spreading across his face.

"Ha ha Mello's blushing!" yelled Matt breaking the moment.

"I am not!" Mello retorted ending his sentence by slapping Matt over the head. Shadow just laughed

"I guess I found my reason for living," she thought to herself.

"Oh Shadow I have one last person who wants to see you," added Roger. "You can come in now!" he called.

Shadow looked up at the door, she drew in a shaky breath as he approached. "Well," she mumbled.

The room was filled with tension. "I…I'm glad you're ok," mumbled the figure. The room was filled with silence for a moment.

"Thanks brother," she replied breaking the tension and the people in the room began to talk amongst themselves.

He looked up at her from under his bangs and gave a little smile. She returned it just as Matt started bugging her.

"So your gonna' have some pretty wicked scares ehy?" she sighed.

Shadow knew that her and Near would never be the best of friends let alone treat each other like family.

Heck as soon as she got out of here they would probably be fighting again and ignoring each other just as before. She knew they would always blame the other for their parent's death.

But at least now, at least for once in their lives they had smiled At one another. For now the two were on even grounds, it wouldn't last Shadow knew this.

But at least now she didn't _hate_ Near, at least now she could actually say that she was, well starting to like him.

And even if Near would never be their for her as an older brother should be.

She knew she had two _other_ older brothers to count on.

They were Matt and Mello.

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really gave up on this story towards the end but your reviews helped me finish it yay!! Oh and looked out for Shadow in any of my future stories. OC's make them that much more fun to write._


End file.
